Aincrad's Dangerous and Beautiful Butterfly
by gadman85
Summary: After confronting Bumby, things don't exactly go Alice's way. However, this does not mean she is doomed. In fact, she is given a chance at a new life, even if it is difficult. She ends up making new friends and even finding love to an extent. Follow her, Klein, Kirito, and Asuna as they find their way through the Aincrad world. Rated M because...
1. The Deal of a Lifetime

A/N: Due to a twist of fate, Alice's confrontation with Bumby goes a little bit differently. However, things go on… Even if they happen 150 years in the future… After a deal with a spirit and with new memories of a new life she continues. Also somehow a VRMMORPG is involved.

This is what I had to deal with, but I didn't let it keep me from writing another AMR crossover.

Warnings: Contrived plot elements to start things off, but hey how else would this crossover fic even be possible. Also probably OOCness… I mean Alice will hopefully still be Alice, but she will be different since she is put into the future with a better, but still somewhat similar background. Also she spent most of her teen years living in Japan.

I could go on, but I think you have the idea… A lot of changes… I still see her as Alice even if she is much different now… Hopefully you will all see her this way as well. I Promise I still think this is a good story, but maybe it's just because I am biased.

Anyways on to the story.

* * *

Prologue: The Deal of a Lifetime

"Oh please, Alice. Who do you think people will believe?" said an arrogant mocking male voice. Green eyes glared at the man speaking.

"Ha. Glare at me all you want, Miss Liddell, but you know it's the truth. After all, I am the Good Doctor Angus Bumby. A kind and sophisticated gentleman who could easily be a professor or Dean at Oxford University. Instead I help damaged children forget their painful memories and become productive members of society."

He then gave a smirk. "You're just a raving mad woman who lost her whole family and kept repeating 'I killed them, I killed them.' Do you honestly think they will take your word over mine?" Dr. Bumby watched Alice lose her confidence for a moment.

Her green eyes narrowed again after a few seconds. "I will just have to point out the children and surely the police or someone will realize how odd it is and investigate. There is no way you can completely win."

The 'good' doctor gave a harsh laugh. "Don't you get it, Alice? I've already won. Your 'Wonderland' is in ruins, you have no one left, and you're a complete and utter mental mess. As for someone investigating me…"

He paused and gave a confident grin, "Well many powerful men in this area are 'esteemed clients' of mine. You will find particular tastes of all kinds at every level of society. I provide them a means to enjoy these tastes. They will gladly make sure I'm safe, even if someone actually believed you."

Alice looked down to the ground in thought. The doctor wasn't finished talking yet though. "However, I must say this isn't at all how I wanted things to be. You were supposed to be an extra special treat."

He gave her a lustful gaze, "A beautiful young woman with a troubled past who learned to behave as she should and fit in with upper society. A lovely seductive treat that gave my clients more than just a quick and easy good time in the bedroom. This was supposed to be my plan for you, Alice."

The 'gentleman' started to pace a little bit as Alice listened in silent disbelief at his audacity. "You ended up being more trouble than you were worth when you started going on about that silly little fantasy world of yours."

He gave a scoff, "even then I decided you could just be a desperate beauty willing to do anything to forget her painful memories. This would have still been rather profitable for me."

He then gave her a quick glare and accusingly said, "But you had to keep digging into your forgotten memories."

Angus Bumby stopped his pacing and tapped his cane on the stone floor. He didn't need the cane, it was simply for style, plus it made for a great tool when used properly. "I almost thought I would have to kill you when you started remembering that tramp sister of yours."

"Don't you dare call Lizzie that! You foul, loathsome, hateful, disgusting worm!" Alice shouted at him.

The doctor actually burst out in a laugh. "Oh I will say what I want about her. She got what she wanted in the end, despite how she played hard to get. She may have said 'no' but I know she meant 'yes'."

"The incident in the restroom at the train station was just a little game she was playing. She called for that guard and he came and checked, but I had already made my escape. I won that game of her's along with the many others she played," the man said as if it only made sense.

"Ohh she really was quiet the tease, your sister. Acting like she was disgusted by me when she really wanted me in every way. Regardless it doesn't matter now. I'm finished with you, Alice." He scoffed in dismissal at her.

He then gave a smirk as he opened a pocket watch with his left hand while he gripped his cane tightly in his right hand. "In fact, I'm waiting for your replacement right now, Miss Liddell."

Alice heard a train whistle blow nearby. The frail young woman looked to the ground in anger and desperation. She couldn't think of much to do here in her current stance.

She heard the whistle blow again closer this time. She clenched her fists tightly. She knew he was right. She now knew the only way to get justice would be by her own hands.

Her eyes were a storm of emotion unseen by the foul fiend in front of her. Her green eyes finally narrowed. She knew what she had to do. She wished it wasn't this way, but it was.

She had to end him. Not just for herself, not just for Lizzie or her family. No, she had to do this for all of the lives this man twisted for his own gain.

Bumby felt an odd tenseness in the air suddenly. He looked behind him and his jaw dropped open. Alice stood right in front of him, but she wasn't the sickly pale skinned, disheveled haired and dull eyed frail woman anymore. She had somehow transformed.

She was still pale skinned, but she looked healthy nonetheless. Her hair was dark almost black with a red tinge to it and stopped around the middle of her back. Her green eyes were vivid and filled with life.

Angus took a couple of steps backwards trying to figure out what was going on here. People can't just suddenly change like that. "Not possible…" he muttered to himself.

Alice walked up real close to him with a lovely confident, but dangerous smile gracing her lips.

She was now standing right in front of him. She seemed to tower over the doctor despite being more than a head shorter. Alice then softly said to him, "You didn't win."

Her words perplexed the doctor until she gave him a strong shove off the train platform right as the train arrived. Seconds before he was out of reach, Bumby managed to swipe out at her legs with his cane on instinct catching her off guard.

Alice gasped in surprise as she started falling sideways. The last thing she saw as the side of her head hit the hard stone floor harshly, was the train slam into Bumby's body. Just then Alice heard a hard crack and the world started to disappear into black nothingness. Alice felt a little glad she at least managed to give the justice Dr. Bumby deserved as life finally left her body.

{-} {-} {-}

Green eyes opened slowly to a white world as the young woman gave a groan. Alice eventually sat up and shook her head to clear the fog in it. She looked around and saw nothing but a white cloud world around her. She wasn't sure where this was or if it was just another hallucination.

"It isn't a hallucination I assure you, Alice Liddell," a calm voice said to her.

"Most of the hallucinations I've met would say the same thing," Alice answered dryly.

"True, but would they say so before you even asked? Also would they tell you that you are actually dead right now?" The voiced replied just as calmly.

Alice thought on that. As odd as it sounded to some people, it was true the hallucinations of her mind wouldn't do those two things. Alice finally turned around towards the voice and saw a figure that looked like a man in a white robe sitting nearby on a tuft of cloud. "So, I'm dead then? Does this mean this is…?"

The voice cut her off. "Yes you are dead, but no this is not heaven, nor is it hell. It isn't even really purgatory." Alice's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"So where is this place and who are you… Are you… ummm God?" Alice asked unsure of herself. This wasn't like anything she had been through before, which said a lot.

"No. I am merely a spirit servant. I'm not even considered an angel. They are too busy with other matters. As for where this is… It's a crossroads of sorts," the spirit answered.

"I thought you said this wasn't purgatory though," Alice said. She wasn't all that religious. Not really surprising considering all she had been through in her brief life.

"It isn't. Purgatory is where souls are purified before going into heaven, or so many would have you believe. Really it is where one waits to be judged based on all their deeds and everything they have been through. This place here is a crossroads, like I said. You have a choice to make," the spirit said.

"I might regret asking this, but why do I have a choice to make and what is this choice?" asked Alice.

"Your life was filled with much misery. You were treated horribly at Rutledge Asylum and then mistreated by that so called 'good' doctor. In case you are wondering, he went on the fast track to an eternity of suffering," the sprit spoke to Alice.

Alice felt a little vindicated hearing this as the spirit kept talking to her. "Because of this fact and the fact you were taken before your time. You are a special case. You can either go on and be judged on everything you did including the sin of taking a life."

Alice's jaw dropped as she spoke. "He was a horrible horrible man that trained children to use them as prostitutes. He raped and murdered my sister! He even burned down my home with my family still inside! Not to mention his 'plans' for me." Alice felt angry that she was being told she did the wrong thing. She was fairly certain she did London, if not the world, a favor by ending Bumby's life.

"All that may be. But you don't regret killing him, you don't even wish to be forgiven for the deed. Also taking another's life is still a sin regardless of if they 'deserved it' or not," said the spirit in a stern voice.

Alice gave a sigh and just listened. The spirit decided her argument was finished, so he continued. "As I was going to say. You have a choice, Miss Liddell. You can either choose to go on and be judged, or you can go through a trial that will be taking place in the future of your world. The choice is yours. Do you have any questions?"

The spirit always asked when there were cases like this if they had questions. Usually no one asked questions though. They either quickly chose to pass on, or take the chance at a second life. Alice, though, would be different.

"If I choose to go for the test how long will I have to wait? How far into the future will it be?" she asked.

"It will take place about 150 years in the future." Alice gasped hearing this. "However, if you choose to take the second chance at life, you will quickly wake up during that time. The flow of time is different here after all and our Blessed Lord will control it in a manner."

"You will also be given the knowledge needed to understand what is going on and to stand on equal footing with the others in this situation, but they won't be on their second life like you, they will be on their first and most likely only life," the spirit said in a business like tone.

Alice was in deep thought on his words as she asked, "What is the goal to complete this… test… Also, though this may not be related, am I truly over my madness now? I really hope this isn't just some part of that."

The spirit despite the serious nature of this situation gave a small smile. "The only goal for you is to survive the test. You are truly over your madness, Miss Liddell. A feat very few can accomplish on their own like you did, much less twice."

The spirit wasn't sure what the plan for this woman really was if she took the deal, but he figured the fact she had overcome so much on her own would play a key role in it. He couldn't show it, but if she took the deal he would root for her, for all the good it would do.

After a few moments of thought, Alice finally had her choice. "I will take this test. As tempting as it would be to just be done with it all and go on to eternity. I know Lizzie and my parents would want me to live on if I had the chance. I know they would be happy to see me again, but they would want me to take a chance at possibly earning a happy long life."

The spirit nodded to her. "Very well. Remember you only have to survive. It doesn't matter how you do this, but your actions will determine how this test may affect your second life. However, so long as you truly regret any bad actions you may take and ask for forgiveness you will be given it, if you prove you truly mean it. The Lord is very forgiving after all. "

Alice gave him a determined look as she stood ready for whatever had to be done for her to go on with this test. The spirit gave a few last words of wisdom to her. "No matter how bad things may seem. If you keep living there will always be chances for things to get better. Good luck, Alice."

Once the words were spoken, the spirit vanished and the world around Alice turned bright white. As the world turned bright white, knowledge, images, sounds and feelings rushed through her. It was an overwhelming amount of information, but Alice didn't feel overcome by it.

She didn't feel burdened or squashed or anything like that. All of the information felt natural to her, it felt like it was always there in her brain. There wasn't even a headache. She supposed this was due to the source of the knowledge given to her.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice's vision seemed to clear after a few seconds. She saw only white light, but it was different from meeting with the spirit. It didn't seem like supernatural light or anything. She quickly realized what it was she was seeing. She somehow felt she had read all about it before, but actually using the NerveGear for the first time was different.

The young woman still thought it was weird she had to touch herself all over to calibrate the device. She did so, but it still felt kind of… perverted to her. Right now she didn't really care about it much. Usually something like this would have bothered her, but she was excited about this new technology and she wondered what a VRMMORPG would actually be like.

She considered herself a proper young woman and knew she was from a very upper-class and educated family, who didn't usually spend much time with things like video games. However, she also knew everyone needed something they did for fun. She chose online video games and played them in healthy moderation.

Her uncle might have frowned on such things when others talked about it, but he had a soft spot for his niece and ward, Alice. He knew she needed some kind of escape from what had happened to her, so long as she never forgot her family it was okay.

Alice knew this was her 'cover' in her second life. She wasn't sure why this was needed, but she supposed the powers above were just very thorough with placing her in this second life. She was surprised how well it matched up with her 'first' life.

In her second life, she was the last daughter and heiress to the Liddell Family fortune. She lost her parents and sister to a horrific house fire when she was 8 years old. She survived because her father told her to jump through the window and save herself.

Alice survived with only minor injuries, but her mind was in shambles. She suffered a severe case of Survivor's Guilt. She was supposed to end up living with her Uncle immediately, but it was decided by the doctors and her uncle, who couldn't be there for her at that moment due to extenuating circumstances, she be given a chance at a more stable life. She was next carefully put into the foster system.

The foster family she was put with was a good family who treated her well, but Alice couldn't get over her guilt. It became too much for them to handle and Alice was admitted into an asylum.

On the bright side, the asylum in her new life was much better than Rutledge. Her care takers actually treated her well, and many of the 'treatments' of the late 1800s were now illegal and better practices used instead for patients.

After five years, she was completely over her Survivor's Guilt and had a full bill of health. Her uncle was able to set things up by this time so he could give her the support, love, and care she deserved and needed. She did have to move to Japan though.

Her uncle fell in love with Japan in his younger days, and it was decided this would be a nice change for her. Some distance from her past would help keep her going and prevent her from slipping into a relapse. She did go on a trip with her uncle every year to visit their family's graves though.

This change was rough at first, but Alice managed to fit in and also fall in love with Japan. She eventually found video games and that became one of her past times. She was very interested in a game called Sword Art Online, since it was first mentioned in the media several years ago.

Sword Art Online was a virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game. Her uncle was a little skeptical of letting her play such a thing, but she convinced him it might end up being the wave of the future in both the technology and entertainment worlds. He finally decided to let her play it so long as she was careful not to get too lost in it.

Alice was now getting online for the opening day of the game. Her uncle gave her the NerveGear and the game as an early birthday present.

{-} {-} {-}

It took some time, but the white screen in front of her finally said, "Update Complete."

Alice now had to choose her avatar for the game. She decided to keep it fairly close to what she really looked like with some 'enhancements'. Her hair was dark pink for one. She really couldn't resist it. It was still the same length as her real hair though.

Alice was tempted to choose one of the many elaborate and very stylized hair dos in the game, but she actually prided herself on how silky smooth and straight her hair was. There were many who envied her for it at the high school she attended.

Another physical trait she was also proud of, were her vivid green eyes. They were a family trait and so she loved them even more. She decided to keep those on her avatar. This was something she did with almost every character she made for any game.

The last 'enhancement' she choose was to increase her bust size 'only by a little bit'. She wasn't one of those girls who always wanted bigger breast or anything like that really, but she always wondered what it would be like. In real life, she was rather slim in build but actually rather curvy given her petite body. Still she couldn't help but increase her avatar's bust a little bit more out of curiosity.

In the end, she mostly just kept her clothing and starter armor with the standard settings. She knew inside the game most gear would have its own style to it anyways. This meant there wasn't much reason to mess with colors on your armor and such from the get go.

The last thing she choose was her name in the game. She quickly typed in 'Alice'. She knew most people made up fantasy names and such, but she went with her actual name. It wasn't a very common name in Japan anyways, and there were plenty of people in MMOs who used English or almost English names. Besides she liked her name, her parents picked it for her after Lizzie suggested it. Her name was probably her closest emotional link to her immediate family now.

All of her decisions made, Alice finally entered the game. Her vision was overcome by several racing lights. Several popups appeared and instantly closed as they showed settings in the game and link status as 'ok'. Finally the world started to come into view in front of her eyes.

It was time for her 'test' and second life to begin. Alice intended to make the best of it. Not just for herself, but for her family too. She would live on for both of her family's first and second lives. She would also make the best of this new chance she was lucky enough to receive.

* * *

A/N: I know what is happening to Alice isn't exactly fair to her, but honestly I couldn't think of any other way to bring these two worlds together. Also I hope I didn't offend anyone with the religious aspects of this chapter. I did take some liberties here, but oh well. It's my fanfic.

Also… this is a mostly Alice and another character (not Kirito thought he will be a major character) centric fic. Finally, this is yet another fic that I am doing just for fun so who knows how it will end up playing out in the grand scheme of things. I still would like to hear your thoughts on the story and such so feel free to tell me.

One final note: I have a few chapters already written so don't be too surprised if the first few come out quickly. At the same time, though I know this is asking a lot, don't be too upset when future chapters take a lot of time to come out.

This fic will most likely not cover the ALO arc. I hate that arc and everything it stands for. I did however love the Aincrad Arc and the second season of the series (even if I still need to finish it).

One last warning before we start. There will be a lot of liberties taken with this fic so don't be too angry. I have a lot of extra levels to add in and such. Plus this is a cured Alice. This means she will be powerful and strong. I don't plan on making her more op than Kirito, but she and some others will be close to his level. Kirito and Asuna will still be major characters in this story. It just won't revolve around them exclusively like the anime/manga do is all.


	2. New Time, New World, and a New Life

A/N: Some people may be asking, why post a new story when you have others to work on already. Also there has been a long silence from you. The truth is I am still working on others and in some cases (Naruto's Butterfly in particular) I am a little reluctant to post new chapters for because controversial things happen in the story and I feel I need to have at least three masterful chapters written before posting.

*cough, cough* there is also the fact I have been posting and working on MLP:FIM fics that I haven't decided if I want to post on here as well or not, I have been focusing on. For those that care to look into it, I am on fimficition with the same name and have stories posted on there. I guess message me if you really want to see them on here as opposed to fimfiction and I will post them here as well.

Also some might wonder why am I posting so many chapters on here for this story suddenly? The truth is I have a decent collection of fanfictions in various stages already written out, but I don't post because I am far from having a lot of coherent stories written. There is also the fact I want to try not to flood this site with fics. I know it is bad, but I am very bad at focusing on just one story at a time… -_-…

I am trying to fix that, but it is a MLP:FIM story that has taken most of my time lately (though I do still write plenty for other stories including ones I have already posted). I just decided to post this story just for the hell of it mostly. Anyways, here is another story to my AMR X SAO crossover fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Time, New World, and a New Life.

Alice blinked once the world of Sword Art Online formed around her. Soon she heard several voices of other players talking along with the NPC vendors selling their wares. She looked around and smiled. She was in the Town of Beginnings for sure.

The starter town of the game was a rather nice kind of medieval castle town. It also had a very welcoming aire to it. She would have looked around more, but Alice heard a man call to someone nearby over the background ruckus.

"Hey wait up, man!" A red haired guy said to another a guy in his late teens with back hair. The black haired guy turned around smiling as the other guy caught up to him.

The two guys talked about the beta and other things until finally the red haired guy asked if the other player would show him the ropes. The second player gave a smile and agreed to do so.

Alice gave a smile and decided to follow them. She kept her distance from them though. She didn't want to accidentally get caught up in their little group and join them.

She planned on making friends here, but she was going to be cautious. Plus she wanted to sort of figure out most things on her own, and test how much she remembered of the memory of reading the instruction manual.

Alice gave a small frown at her thoughts. " _Remembering memories of reading or remembering something… This is going to take some getting used to._ " It didn't matter too much to her though, she felt she had plenty of time as things were. So far this 'test' was easy. She had a feeling there would be more to it soon enough, but for now she might as well relax and enjoy this VR world.

{-} {-} {-}

It didn't take long for her to reach the gates of the first city. The two guys she followed quickly ran off to go kill monsters. Alice stood back and her eyes widened as she looked at the world before her. "I haven't seen air this clear and blue in a long time," She said quietly to herself.

The poorer part of London she was from under Bumby's 'care' was a very smoggy and polluted place. This wasn't surprising given it was right in the middle of the industrial revolution. Still compared to the world before her now, it couldn't be a further contrast.

In front of her eyes, there were several rolling green hills with a mostly sunny sky and some mountains along the horizon. She looked around more as she saw rivers and clear blue lakes. She even saw patches of forest here and there. It was simply. "Amazing…" Alice said breathlessly.

"Hmmmm…" said a smug young female voice nearby. "Odd seeing a newbie already heading outside so quickly. Most of the others are still looking around town."

Alice turned to see a nimble looking girl with brown eyes and curly auburn hair. The girl had two sets of three whisker marks on her cheeks. She was also wearing a dark cloak. This all gave the girl a rather shady aura, though the whisker marks were kind of cute. Alice figured the girl wanted to role play the mysterious type or something.

"I don't really see any problem with that," Alice replied as she looked the girl over and noticed she had some kind of claw weapons on her waist.

"Nothing wrong with it, but you got to be careful if you want to play this game properly. Tell you what; since you're new here and the game just started I'll give you some tips for a small fee of 200 col," The girl said with a smile to match her suddenly extra friendly voice.

Alice gave a half frown and dryly said to her, "players only start off with 600 col. If they were to buy healing potions or anything like that they wouldn't have much col to spend on 'tips'." Alice knew col was the in game currency from the memories of the memories… or whatever they were supposed to be called.

Alice's own words caused her to suddenly realize she hadn't bought any potions. She didn't let her sudden revelation show though, or so she hoped. She had a feeling this girl would somehow find a way to charge for allowing her to remember this.

The girl's smug smile slowly morphed into a 'friendly car salesman' smile as she spoke again. "True, but I'm willing to give tips to help out you can't find anywhere else. These tips are more than worth the initial up front cost in the long run. Besides I don't mind setting up a payment plan. Remember to look up Argo for all of your information needs while in Sword Art Online."

Alice shook her head and turned around to go to the nearest vendor, she saw one not too far back. "Ohhh? Giving up already, Newbie?" The girl in the cloak asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"Nope! Getting a couple of potions before I head out," Alice replied back.

As predicted, the whiskered girl spoke again, "That will be 50 col."

"Not paying it! I remembered it myself," Alice said loudly as she found the supply stand.

"At least give me your name," The girl replied as she walked towards the same stand.

Alice sighed. She hoped she wouldn't regret this later. "Very well. But only because you already gave me yours. Alice. Now if you will please, go and 'help' someone else, Miss Argo."

Argo gave her a smile and a nod as she waved goodbye and walked off. " _Alice huh. You're fun,_ " Argo thought to herself. She had actually enjoyed their little banter, even if Alice didn't seem to. She would have to find time to tease the newbie again sometime, but for now she had lots of potential business she needed to attend to.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice threw a charged throwing knife attack at a boar as it raced towards her, she had already faced several of these things. She pulled out her beginner sword and sliced it with a Horizontal sword skill.

As the boar burst into pixels, Alice found herself deciding she would go for something closer to her Vorpal blade once she found it. She wondered if it would be considered a dagger here or a different kind of weapon. Her favorite blade in Wonderland was a knife, but it was a very large knife.

Alice jumped in surprise when a pop up message appeared before her which read, "Congratulations you reached level 2!"

Alice blinked at the message, and looked it over. She knew it would do that, but it was really weird seeing it actually happen. She placed a hand around the back of the message and waved through it before finally dismissing the message.

After the first message, another one popped up and asked her if she wanted to allocate her attribute points. "Hmmm… let's see… Strength (STR), Vitality (VIT), Intelligence (INT), Dexterity (DEX), or Agility (AGI)," Alice read the list of attributes out loud.

She knew Strength improved the power of your attacks. Vitality improved your hit point pool. She wasn't sure how Intelligence would work in a game without magic abilities. She decided to look into it later. She already had a rather high INT count to begin with so there wasn't really a hurry on the matter.

The last two were probably going to be Alice's favorites in this game. Dexterity, improved crit damage and chance, along with her flexibility. Flexibility would probably make dodging easier in this game. The last attribute was Agility. This one improved weapon, and attack speed. It also improved her speed over all.

She thought for a moment and then placed her 6 points. She put one point each in Strength and Vitality. She split her last four points evenly between Dexterity and Agility.

Alice was happy with her choice, even if it was different. She figured most players would focus on STR and VIT the most. She wanted to be a different player than that. She knew it would change her play style from the norm, but she was ok with that.

Alice also went with this build because she was used to fighting really strong enemies with lots of health in Wonderland. However, they weren't really able to get her that much because she was quick and could dodge their attacks. She only hoped there would be a dodge move of some kind in this game she could use.

Now that she was leveled up, Alice continued her exploration of the world of Aincrad. She eventually came to a place her map called The Hidden Grove. "Well no wonder it's called The Hidden Grove," She said while looking it over.

The Hidden Grove was in the middle of a sinkhole. The area was fairly sizable, but the surrounding terrain made it hard to find. You literally couldn't see it until you were standing almost on top of it.

Green eyes looked around the area until she saw a place where a natural pathway descended into the grove. From the minute she saw the place, she decided to explore it further. After all, who wouldn't want to look around a place called, "The Hidden Grove"?

It took Alice a little time to get down to the bottom of the grove, but the view was beautiful when she reached it. She was just off the path and there were wonderful trees around her all over the place. She even saw a stream of water leading into the grove. The girl looked to her west and saw a beautiful waterfall descending into the sunken space.

As her eyes continued to look around, she barely saw a curious sight through the trees. It looked like a small clearing not too far inside. Alice's curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the clearing. It wasn't hard to reach. She only had to kill a couple of monsters on the way.

Once she reached the clearing, the green eyed girl gasped at the sight. A large low cut tree stump with a picnic cloth on it and some plain white dessert plates, stood in the middle of the clearing. To her joy, there were also a few tea saucers. However, she did notice there wasn't a tea pot in sight.

Alice got her weapon ready just in case as she went to look at the place further. She took a step into the clearing and heard a joyful voice speak. "Ahhh! A wonderful guest has come to my humble tea party? What joy!"

As soon as the voice finished talking, a small human creature with extra-long ears wearing a green tunic and brown pants 'popped' into existence. "I'm called, Tea Maker. Though I prefer my friends and guests to call me Mr. Tea. How are you, ma'am?" The little man bowed to her before standing back up as he spoke.

Alice gave a curtsy, an amused smile and spoke, "My Name is Alice, Mr. Tea. I am sorry to intrude on your place here. I couldn't help, but admire your unique tea set up. Were you expecting guests, sir?"

The small man gave her a smile in return, "No worries, Miss Alice. I was expecting at least one guest. You may not be her, but I'm always happy to make a new acquaintance and share some tea with them."

He then gave a frown. "Unfortunately, Mr. Boar seems to have run off with my best and only tea pot. So I'm sorry I don't have any tea for you, Miss Alice. That Mr. Boar really can be the shifty individual when he wants to be."

Alice gave a polite smile, "Well sir, if you want I could possibly find Mr. Boar for you and bring back your best and only tea pot."

"Ohh? You would do that for me, Miss Alice?" Mr. Tea asked.

"Of course, after all it is such a shame to have a tea party without tea. If you don't mind telling me where he went, I can look into the matter," Alice replied.

Once she replied, a message popped up telling her she had accepted the quest, "Search for the Best and Only Tea pot!"

"Oh you are simply too kind, Miss Alice. He went that way." The small man then pointed in two different directions. He then seemed to be in thought before he spoke again, "Or maybe he went South West instead."

Alice gave a small giggle and curtsied again, "Thank you for your help sir, I'll look for your best and only tea pot." The man just smiled as she left.

After she thanked the man she headed South West. After all she did ask him to tell her where Mr. Boar went. She thought it was a cleaver little joke Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online, played just then. Some players would think it was a pointless joke, or spend hours searching all over the place for a monster called Mr. Boar.

It took about 20 minutes before Alice found a large boar called Mr. Boar. The monster had two health bars, dark scruffy hair on its body and deep icy blue eyes. The beast also had a pair of yellow tusks, one of which was broken off at the end. The thing then let out a snort as steam unfurled from it nostrils.

Alice gulped as she looked at the thing in front of her. The HUD (Heads Up Display) said the thing was a level five monster. The green eyed girl got ready to fight when an odd idea came to her mind.

She gulped again as she approached the beast which just stared at her for the moment, giving off the impression he thought her stupid to approach him. "Ummm… I am sorry, Mr. Boar, but I am Alice and I'm here to retrieve Mr. Tea's best and only tea pot."

She seemed a little nervous as she started to wonder what she would do to open her attack, and if she could beat this thing. The animal was still looking at her unimpressed. "Would you be so kind as to give it to me and allow me to take it back, sir?"

Alice was just about ready to attack when the beast in front of her glowed blue and seemed to shift. Green eyes widened as she watched a male figure with dark unruly hair with green pants and a white tunic step forward. She noticed one of the sleeves on the tunic was torn.

"Very well," spoke a surprisingly grand voice. "I will give you Mr. Tea's best and only tea pot, since you asked nicely. I only took it because that neighbor of mine never bothers to offer me any tea." The man handed her a tea pot which immediately went into Alice's inventory.

The green eyed girl blinked a few times, curtsied and left the area. As she left, she started to laugh to herself. " _Shifty individual indeed,_ " Alice thought and laughed louder.

{-} {-} {-}

She was soon back in the clearing and gave Mr. Tea his best and only tea pot. "Oh joy you got it for me! Thank you so much, Alice. Was Mr. Boar any trouble for you?"

"He may have seemed bestial at first, but after I asked him politely he gave me the tea pot. He then said he only took it because you never think to share tea with him. I am not the etiquette queen or anything, but it isn't very neighborly not to do such a thing, Mr. Tea."

The little man gave a frown. "I guess I always figured he knew it was an open invitation for neighbors to join me for tea." He suddenly brightened up, "I will correct this immediately!"

The small host gave a little whistle as a small bird landed on an extended finger. He whispered something to the small bird before it nodded and took off again.

The small man turned to Alice and said, "Well it seems we have learned something today, Miss Alice. Things aren't always what they seem. As a reward for your help, I have a couple of uniquely interesting throwing items. You can choose only one. They may not seem like much at first glance, but I can assure you no one else will have throwing items like these."

A menu popped up in front of Alice showing a few different throwing items. There was an explanation saying each item had an equivalent skill to each knife throwing skill.

Alice looked at the first item. It was a very interesting and deadly looking knife. The second was a four point shuriken. Alice then saw the third item and couldn't help but smile. It was something so very familiar to her.

She picked the third item. She did notice a couple of others and then saw her choice disappear from the list. " _I didn't think it meant limited as in literally one of a kind,_ " She thought in surprise. The book said quest rewards were limited. She just didn't think limited in this way.

"Ahhh… playing cards…." The little man gave her a smile as he handed her the item. "52 pickup is a staple of juvenile humor. But when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter."

Alice gave a smile to that. "So I have heard before."

"Fortunately, you have a lot more than just 52 of them and they can be upgraded like all throwing knives. Now then. Since I have my tea pot once more, I can properly offer you some tea if you would like, ma'am. Though I know how you adventurers are, always busy, busy, and so busy. So I understand if you wish to go." The little long eared man sat on a stool by his stump/table.

Alice gave a smile and sat down next to him. She knew food and drinks really had taste in this world and it had been forever since she had some tea. " _About a 150 years to be precise_ ," she chuckled to herself.

"It would be such a shame if I didn't join you for the tea you so politely offered me earlier, Mr. Tea. What is the choice today? If you don't mind my asking?" She asked her small host.

"Of course you may ask such a question. Today is the ever popular Earl Grey. I must admit I am partial to it myself." The little man then poured her a cup and offered it to her.

Alice took it with a smile and sipped it. To her immense joy and surprise, it tasted just like the real thing. The girl gave a pleased sigh as she took another sip.

{-} {-} {-}

It was about seven minutes later when Mr. Tea spoke again. "Ahhh… I believe my expected guest is almost here. This really will be a Tea party now. She is quiet the baker when it comes to tea treats."

On cue, a woman about the same size as Mr. Tea arrived. The woman had violet long hair and butterfly wings coming out of her back. She fluttered down to the ground and gave a friendly smile and curtsy. "How are you my friend, Mr. Tea? Oh and who might this guest be?"

Mr. Tea gave a smile. "I'm doing just fine. I believe our guest can speak for herself."

Alice then stood, gave a curtsy and introduced herself. "I am Alice. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

The winged woman curtsied again. "Miss Crumpet. The pleasure is all mine, Miss Alice." She frowned as she spoke again. "I would offer you one of my famous lemon strawberry crumpets, but I'm afraid I accidentally dropped my main ingredient back south when I stopped to talk to an owl. I would get it myself, but the long flight has really tired me out."

"I could get it for you if you wanted, Miss Crumpet." Alice said politely. She then received a message saying she accepted the quest, 'Sugar, Spice, and Something Special.'

Miss Crumpet gave a polite laugh. "Such a wonderful and polite darling. I would really appreciate your help. It shouldn't be too far back to the south. Be careful dear, I believe I saw a couple of wolves in the area near the old gnarled tree." Alice nodded and made her way to retrieve the ingredient.

{-} {-} {-}

It didn't take long for Alice to find the ingredient and the wolves. They were both level 2. Alice ducked down and got her throwing cards ready. She charged up her card and threw it at one. She then threw a second charged up card at the other.

The wolves charged her. Alice brought out her sword and charged in between the two wolves. She struck each wolf twice and managed to only get hit once on the pass. The wolf's strike didn't seem to hurt her too much. She only lost a little HP.

The green eyed girl then turned around and immediately charged again. One of the wolves went wide while the other made a sharper turn. Alice gave a smirk as she slashed at the one that turned sharply and it shattered.

The other wolf seemed to have bounced off of a tree and jumped in the air. Alice was surprised for a second and charged up a vertical attack. The wolf came down on her sword and soon burst into pixels.

Alice once again received a level up notice, due to the quests' exp and the enemies she fought for both of them. She once again divided her points the same way she did her first level up. The green eyed girl picked up the ingredient and headed back to the tea party.

She happily gave a smiling Miss Crumpet the ingredient. "Thank you my dear." The small lady said with a smile.

The winged woman placed a few ingredients in a pan and held her hands over it before the pan glowed and then there was a ding from somewhere. Miss Crumpet moved her hands away and showed Alice and Mr. Tea the treats.

"You know I do wish I was better at doing more than one thing. If I was then I wouldn't have lost track of my main ingredient while talking to that owl. Then again, if I could do multiple things I probably wouldn't be as good at focusing on a task alone. This means I wouldn't have learned to be good at baking as fast as I did." Miss Crumpet gave a smile.

"Well… Multitasking, or being very focused. I suppose each has their own merits. What do you think, Miss Alice?" Mr. Tea asked his first guest.

A menu popped up for Alice. It said to choose one of two special traits. The girl looked them over. "Overly Focused: choose one weapon skill tree to have increase much faster than the normal rate (You must choose one skill to set as your main skill. Other skill trees will increase at a slower rate until your selected tree is maxed. Main tree will increase at 175 %.) You must make this choice within 12 hours online time after taking this special trait. This does not affect your overall experience gain."

She then read the second option. "Multi-tasking: Choose two weapon skill trees to increase at a faster rate than normal. (You must choose two skill trees for this. Other skill trees will increase at a slightly slower than normal rate. The selected trees will increase at an additional 50 % over the normal rate.) You must make this choice within 12 hours of online time after taking this special trait. This does not affect your overall experience gain."

Alice looked at the two options a few more times. They were both good with a small downside, and she did have a little time to think about what skill or skills she chose. " _Let's see… I could go with the second option and choose two types of weapons that behave differently. That might be good for this game that way I can be more versatile. Though going with the first one would mean I could really speed up my way to mastering a weapon skill tree…_ "

It took a couple of minutes, but Alice had her choice in mind. "I think being able to multi task is better. It allows someone to be more versatile, but that is my opinion only."

"Well you heard her, Miss Crumpet." The small man said. The woman nodded her head. "Now how about those crumpets?" With that Alice received an item in her inventory called a lemon strawberry crumpet. Some also appeared on the picnic stump as well.

The group was just about to sit down again when a large wolf creature and two smaller ones burst into the clearing and growled at them. The two smaller ones were level threes. The larger one was different.

The large wolf had dark roughed up fur, bloodshot eyes, and yellow stained teeth. The thing was a level 7 monster called Den Hunter with two HP bars. Alice wasn't sure what to do here.

"Well this complicates things," said Mr. Tea with a frown.

"It seems we have a few rude and unwelcomed guests to take care of…" said Miss Crumpet as a wooden staff appeared in her hands and a level 3 icon appeared above her.

"So it seems." said Mr. Tea with a hint of amusement in his voice. After he spoke a mace appeared in his left hand as he got into a fighting position with a level 4 icon above him. "Care to join us, Miss Alice?"

Alice gave a scoff of indignation, "I didn't even get to try one of those famous crumpets yet. How rude these beasts are. Yes I will join you."

Alice received a message that read, "'Tea Party Crashers!' Quest started".

"I'll take the one on the left. You two take the one on the right, girls." Mr. Tea said as he dashed forward. Alice gave a smile and charged, she dodged to the side and quickly slashed twice at the charging level 3 right side wolf.

The wolf still had health but went for Miss Crumpet. The baker slammed the wolf harshly in the side. The wolf crashed into a tree and it appeared dazed.

Alice heard Mr. Tea cry out. The green eyed girl dashed and powered up a slant sword attack. She released it and the wolf attacking her host shattered into pieces.

Mr. Tea and Alice then went and attacked the wolf Miss Crumpet knocked with her staff again. Before the wolf could recover, Alice and Mr. Tea both struck it and the wolf shattered.

"Well now all we have to worry about is big and ugly." Said Miss Crumpet. The Den Hunter howled and charged the trio. Alice dodged to the side as Miss Crumpet blocked with her staff.

The green eyed girl then attacked with two back to back slant attacks, while Mr. Tea used a mace skill on it. The thing's HP didn't take much of any damage unfortunately.

The wolf jumped back and looked at each of the group. He charged again. This time he went for Mr. Tea. The little NPC man side stepped and managed to deflect the mini-boss' strike. Alice and Crumpet struck out at the monster with skill attacks. It took more damage this time before it jumped back again.

The beast growled fiercely once more. It narrowed bloodshot eyes on Alice. The green eyed girl got ready as the beast charged her. Alice dodged the first attack, but then the thing hit her with its thick and heavy tail. It took a good fourth of her HP, and hurt pretty bad.

The thing would have attacked her again, but Mr. Tea charged in and attacked with a strong mace skill. The beast whined as it jumped back. Mr. Tea took up a defensive position near Alice.

The downed girl heard a chant nearby. "Nature, wind and water. Give relief to this helpful soul." The staff then glowed as Miss Crumpet touched Alice's forehead with it. The girl felt a cooling sensation all over her body and saw her HP return to almost max.

"Don't just stand there! I think it's coming again," shouted Mr. Tea.

Alice and Crumpet got ready as the wolf attacked once again. It went for Alice once more. She dodged and ducked as the tail swipe came for her. The wolf was then struck hard by Mr. Tea in its side.

The beast snapped at Miss Crumpet right in front of him. His teeth latched on to her staff. While the two struggled, Alice and Tea used charged attacks on the Den Hunter.

The wolf howled in pain and jumped back. It was down to one bar now, but Crumpet and Tea were breathing heavily. The green eyed girl wasn't sure what to expect now. This thing was tough.

The wolf gave a low growl and crouched down real low before jumping up high into the air and quickly landing right in front of them. The shockwave attack knocked them to the ground and took half their remaining HP.

The wolf gave a hungry growl as it looked like it was about to attack again. However, they heard the screech of an eagle from above as it dived at the wolf. Right as the eagle was about strike, it transformed into a giant bear and swiped its claws at the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain as it jumped back. The new comer spoke. "Sorry I was late. I had to take care of something, neighbors." The bear had two health bars and a level 5 icon above it.

"Still, a rather impressive display you three gave there. Anyways let's take care of this guy shall we?" With that Mr. Boar led the charge. With him around the fight was much easier. The Den Hunter focused on him alone, this allowed the others to unleash attack after attack after attack.

Soon the beast let out one last howl of pain before it bursts into pixels. Alice received a level up notice again. She once more did one point STR, one point VIT, two points AGI, and two points DEX.

After leveling, Alice looked to the gathered NPCs. She had to admit this was a really cool quest line she found. "Well it seems we can finally have our little tea party," Mr. Tea said with a chuckle.

"Before we start I wish to give Alice something." Miss Crumpet said. A menu then popped up in front of her with a few weapons to choose from. They looked unique and each said it was fully upgradeable.

After Alice looked over each of the weapons, she picked one that looked a lot like her hobby horse from her second trip through Wonderland. She noticed it seemed to be classified as a two handed war hammer skill tree wise.

Alice easily chose this weapon because it was rather familiar to her. She smiled as she equipped the weapon on her back comfortably.

Miss Crumpet gave her a smile. "It can be quiet the stress reliever to pound things in with a giant hammer." The weapon then disappeared from the list of weapons and the selection menu closed.

"Well Now that everything is over. Will you still join us, Alice? Or are you ready to leave this place? I would understand if that was the case." Mr. Tea asked.

Alice gave a laugh. "After all of that racket, there is no way I'm turning down another cup of tea. Also I'm very eager to have one of these crumpets now. So yes I am staying, sir."

Oddly enough, Alice received a notice that she accepted the quest, "Tea Party it up!" The quest name gave her a giggle. The group laughed with her and all sat down for a complete tea party at last.

{-} {-} {-}

After 15 minutes, Mr. Boar stood up to speak. "I'm glad to finally have received an invite to one of your tea parties, Mr. Tea."

Mr. Tea gave a nod and a slight frown. "I'm sorry there was confusion on the matter, my friend. I figured you would understand that you always had an open invitation to share some tea and company with me. I guess that was a bit silly of me to assume that."

"It certainly was, but now the matter is cleared up and Mr. Boar here is really a pleasant guest," Miss Crumpet said.

Mr. Boar smiled as he looked to Alice and spoke again. "Nevertheless, this lovely tea party wouldn't have occurred and I wouldn't have received a formal invitation if it wasn't for our good friend, Alice." The others gave nods of approval and even applauded her.

"It really wasn't much, but thank you for such a great tea party, everyone." Alice stood up and curtsied.

The others bowed to her and Mr. Boar spoke one last time. "As thanks for your efforts, Alice. I give you a special weapon that has been in my family for many generations until seen fit to pass on to another. I have no use for it since I grow claws or anything else I need. But I figure an adventurer such as yourself can make great use of it."

The shape shifter closed his eyes and before Alice appeared a familiar and trusty blade. It was a little longer, narrower and cleaner than she remembered it, but the engravings were the same and so was the wooden blown handle. "It is called the Vorpal Blade. Use it as you see fit. May it serve you well in your journey, Adventurer Alice."

Alice's green eyes lit up as she grabbed the blade and gave it a few test swings. It was light, fast, and felt sturdy. She even noticed it had a tail of two blue slashes when she swung it and even seemed to sing a little as it cut through the air. She supposed this would change as she upgraded it in the game, but she was happy to have her trusty blade back in her hands. She figured these similar weapons were actually gifts to help her on her 'test'.

She looked at the weapon on her screen. It seemed to use a mixture of One-handed sword skills, curved one-handed sword skills, a few Rapier skills, and a couple of unknown skills unique to this weapon alone. She knew this was because all of the skills for this weapon were listed under Vorpal Blade. She also saw a note that said it was a weapon that could be upgraded and grew stronger as she did.

The green eyed girl was happy to have the weapon back in her hands. However, the appearance of the familiar weapons in this game made her start to think there was going to be much more to this test of hers.

She thanked the others and took one last sip of her tea when a notice popped up congratulating her for completing "Tea Party in the Hidden Grove". She was given a rather decent amount of Col. She smiled and also chose her two skills for her muli-tasking trait. She chose the Vorpal Blade and Two handed War hammer skill trees.

As she placed her cup back down on the saucer and looked at the time in the corner of her display, she saw it was 5:25 PM. She next heard an ominous bell toll coming from the center of the Town of Beginnings.


	3. A not so Pleasant Tutorial

Chapter 2: A not so Pleasant Tutorial

Shortly after the bell toll sounded, Alice was engulfed in a blue white light. Suddenly after that she appeared in the center of the starter town. "Forced teleportation?" She heard a person ask nearby to their self.

Several other players appeared in the square as well. Soon all players were in the square and looking at the same thing. Many were confused and asking their neighbors what was going on. Soon the sky above them turned red as notice polygons reading "Warning!" started appearing all across the sky.

If that wasn't ominous enough, a red colored thick substance of some kind started to appear from the edges of each notice polygon in the center above the Black Palace. Alice's green eyes narrowed as a cloaked figure formed in the sky from the substance.

"Greetings all!" A voice rang out in the sky. "Welcome to my world!" It continued as people gasped in surprise, many were wondering if it was some kind of kickoff event.

"Talk about a grand entrance," Alice muttered as she looked to the figure above with suspicion. She didn't notice a cloaked girl nearby turn her head to look at Alice.

"As many of you have noticed by now, the logout button is missing from your menu." He paused as several players including Alice checked for it. She hadn't bothered to look at it earlier while she was questing. She had planned on an all-nighter for the game tonight anyways.

"This, I assure you is **not** a glitch. It is instead a unique feature to Sword Art Online. As of now, I alone am in control of this world." There were murmurs from all over the audience now.

"Well someone certainly is full of their self." Alice added quietly. Unnoticed by her the cloaked girl gave a small relieved giggle.

Argo knew Alice would be interesting and oddly found her remarks kind of funny despite the situation, but right now the info broker turned her attention back to the figure above. Things were not looking good.

"As of this point, there is no way to log off unless you clear all 100 floors of this game." The voice boomed again.

"What?! That's impossible… Even the Beta testers never made it that far, and they had a month to try." A player shouted.

Several of the others started to panic now. Narrowed green eyes started looking around the area. This was getting real bad real fast. Alice didn't like it.

"I know! Our families and friends will just take off our helmets! It's no sweat, everybody." A male shouted from across the way. A few seemed to calm down hearing that.

"I have made it to where if anyone tries to disconnect you from your NerveGear microwave pulses will come from the helmet and fry your brain." The voice said. There were gasps from everywhere.

"Unfortunately, some people in the outside world didn't heed my warning, and so 213 players have already parted our company permanently." Several people gasped all around the square again.

"The incident is all over the news on an international scale." The cloaked figure then spawned several windows in the air showing news reports from online sources and tv media.

People were getting really scared now. Alice and a few others had a feeling things were about to get even worse. "Furthermore, resurrections in the game have all been disabled. If your health reaches 0% then you will die in here and in the real world."

"And there it is…" muttered Alice darkly. Her test was now officially much harder than she thought. She wasn't sure why she would be given a second chance to only die here now though.

" _All you have to do is survive it doesn't matter how…_ " She recounted the spirit's words. " _But what you do during your test will affect your life afterwards._ "

There wasn't a more obvious truth to those words. She needed to live and that was most important. What was also equally important was how she survived this game. No one would emerge from this game unscathed or innocent.

She next remembered his last words. " _So long as you live, there is always a chance things will get better._ " Alice would keep those words in her heart. Words that she figured many will need to hear in this 'Death Game'.

"Already your bodies in the outside world are being taken to hospitals and given the best of medical care. So all you need to worry about is playing the game." The voice added as if this somehow made up for everything else he was now putting them through.

"You may be wondering why I, Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the NerveGear and Sword Art Online would do such a thing." The voice boomed.

"It is simple really. I created this world with the sole purpose of intervening in it. No one else can do this. I also had a further goal that has already been met. As a gift, I have added an extra item to everyone's inventory. Look at it now." The voice boomed.

Everyone too stunned by what was happening did just as told. Alice did as well. " _Mirror of Truth?_ " She thought to herself. She pulled out the item and activated it.

It showed her what her avatar's face looked like and soon flashed blue to reveal her true outward appearance. She was secretly happy she was given her Wonderland appearance when she started her second life at least. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a blue circle of light appeared below her and she heard a few screams of shock as the light encompassed every player.

When the light receded, the mirror showed her once again, and Alice knew this was her look in the game now. She didn't need to feel her bust shrink to its slightly smaller but normal size as further proof. It was a very odd and unpleasant sensation.

The voice spoke one last time. "Remember to get out you must clear the game and live. This concludes the Opening Day tutorial. Good Luck." With those words, the figure pixelated before disappearing.

There was a moment of silence as everything soaked in the information. Alice wasn't sure what to do now. She then heard a kid from across the square scream and as a result all hell broke loose.

Alice heard another girl scream nearby as she was shoved forcefully by a panicking player. Alice narrowed her eyes. She knew what she had to do right this second more than anything else.

The green eyed girl pulled out her hobby horse and held it ready. She maneuvered her way through the crowd to the small girl she heard seconds ago. When approached, the girl was crying. "What's your name, child?" Alice asked in a calm warm voice.

The girl sobbed as she looked up and sniffed before she answered, "Cara…" She said weakly.

Alice looked to her and said, "Cara. I'm Alice. If you stay out here like this something might happen to you."

"But what do I do, Miss Alice?" Cara asked.

"Follow me and stay close. I will make sure you are ok." Alice gave her a warm smile and offered her a hand. The girl sniffed and grabbed hold of Alice's hand.

The two started moving though the panicking crowd though many still seemed to be stuck in place for the most part. Slowly more started to push and shove and run away. Alice saw a sandy haired boy looking around wondering what to do.

Alice and Cara made their way over to him. Alice spoke first. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"D-D-Deman…." the boy said quietly.

"Come with me, if you stay here in the center of the square you might get hurt." Alice said calmly.

Deman wasn't sure what to do, but he saw the little girl holding Alice's hand tight and hiding behind the woman's dress. He nodded slowly and fell in right behind Alice as they all continued to search for other children.

It took only a couple of minutes for Alice to find another couple of kids. These two were at least sticking together. Still they were kids in the middle of panicking teens and adults. It wasn't safe for them. Alice approached them with Deman and Cara right behind her.

"I'm Alice. What are your names?" Alice asked warmly. One of the two was a boy with dark brown hair, he seemed to be the older of the two. He stood protectively over a girl who looked to be his sister.

"Why should we tell you? What do you want?" He demanded.

Alice sighed mentally, but kept calm on the outside. "Look I already told you my name. It is only polite to say your name in return, especially if asked nicely. All I want to do is get all of the children I can out of the center of this mess. Something could happen and you could get hurt. Once we are all safely away from this panic, I don't care if you never see me again. OK?"

He looked at her carefully and then the two kids next to her. He felt his little sister grab his shirt tighter as she shook in fear. The noise and everything was really getting to her. He sighed and looked to Alice again.

"I'm Breaker… this is my sister, Lilith. I'm keeping my eyes on you, lady… You may be pretty, but I don't really know you," Breaker said sternly.

"So long as your eyes don't wander too much I'm okay with that." Alice said with only a small smirk to lighten the mood a little. Breaker blushed a little at her words.

"Is Lilith going to be able to move and keep up with us like that?" Alice asked. Breaker looked to his sister. He wasn't sure.

The girl next to Alice let go of her hand and spoke, "She can hold Miss Alice's hand. I think I'm calmed down enough to keep up." Breaker wasn't sure about this, but his sister seemed to have made up her mind and quickly grabbed Alice's now free hand. Breaker next just fell in line with the others.

After some more time, Alice managed to gather up several kids who were all now following her carefully staying together. Some were quick to accept her help while others were a little scared. Her group was large enough now that most of the panicking people in the square running away let the group pass through without any problem.

Alice and the kids passed several people on their trek. It was sad none of the other adults thought to help out with what she was clearly doing, but most people didn't think when they were panicking. So she wasn't going to hold it against them much.

The group soon heard a girl scream out from nearby. "Stay away from me! G-G-Get back!" Alice and the others speed up just a little bit. Alice kept her pace close to what the kids could keep up with. She wasn't about to risk losing a couple of kids in a rush to save another one, no matter how much she wanted to get their fast.

It didn't take them long to find the source of the voice and they were now entering an alley way. By this point, both of Alice's hands were on her hobby horse with the children right behind her as a couple grabbed her skirt to keep extra close.

In the alleyway, there were two guys. One was tall and skinny in pink. The other was short and fat in yellow green. They were towering over a girl with light brown hair tied into two tails on each side of her head. She had dark red eyes which matched the ribbons in her hair.

"G-G-Get back… Please… Leave me alone! Go away!" She shouted in fear at the two figures again.

"Come on! Give us whatever you're carrying. You're just a kid. You can't do anything. Let us have your supplies!" The tall one spoke loudly in a trembling nervous voice.

"Y-y-yeah! We can make better use of them, and your money." The short one added just as nervous.

Alice slowly came up to them. She thought she might be able talk some sense into them.

The girl shook her head at the two men. She looked behind them and saw Alice. When one of the guys, the tall one, raised his wooden club and said, "T-t-then we have no choice…" He swung down with his club.

Alice immediately took action and knocked him on the side of his head with her Hobby Horse before his strike landed on the scared girl. She made sure to only use enough force to knock him out and not anything more. She then nailed the second guy with the back swing of her weapon and he too collapsed to the ground.

She sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that…" She looked to the little girl and tried to give her a friendly smile.

"My name is Alice. What's your name?" she asked with a hopefully warm smile.

"S-S-Silica…" the girl replied.

"Well Silica, nice to meet you. Would you mind following me? I'm sure you can see the dangers in a young girl like yourself staying alone right now," Alice said as she offered a hand to Silica with a warm smile.

The girl looked to Alice and saw her icon turn orange before her eyes. She then looked towards the kids behind Alice. They seemed scared and a little timid, but they also seemed like they felt safe with this lady.

Silica took Alice's hand and stood up. She felt a little better now. She looked into the woman's green eyes. Silica had to admit she thought Miss Alice was pretty. The woman's green eyes looked up past her and down the alleyway.

As Alice looked down the alleyway getting ready to take the kids somewhere safe, she noticed the wall at the back was low and she had a clear view of something she would rather not have seen.

Just outside the city she saw figures standing near a rocky edge. Her eyes widened. She could make out the figures were all people. She noticed several of the kids were looking where she was.

Alice knew what was about to happen. "Close your eyes now children!" she shouted. The kids immediately did as she told them, except Silica. However before the girl could see what was going on, Alice wrapped a hand around Silica and forced the young girl into a hug and to look away.

Just as she told the kids not to look the figures all jumped off the rocky ledge. Some of them screamed and the screams were soon silent. Shortly after the silence, there was an explosion of multicolored pixels that burst into the sky right above the rocky ledge.

Alice's green eyes were a storm of emotion. " _You will pay for this, Kayaba Akihiko…. I don't care if I have to be the one that sees to it…_ " She thought darkly to herself. She shook her head. She needed to concentrate on right now. The kids were more important than her hatred.

"You can open your eyes now." Alice said softly. "Sorry for raising my voice like that." She apologized to the kids. She didn't explain the outburst, but a few put it together as they heard the screams.

She turned around and gave the kids a smile as she spoke again. "Alright, let's go everyone." With that she led the group again, this time with Silica holding her hand tight.

Alice walked into the town square again and didn't happen to see any other kids in the area. There were still some people in the center that were bickering with each other or just standing there silently, but it seemed most of the ruckus had moved on. She pulled up her in-game map and thought about what to do next.

" _Need to find a place for the kids to stay here in town…_ " Alice thought. She wasn't sure what to do afterwards, but for the mean time this was a priority. She didn't want to have to spend her time in this 'Death Game' watching the kids the whole time, but if that was what she had to do she would do it.

"Ahhh ha…" She said aloud. The kids looked up to her for an explanation, but she just nodded.

" _That will work._ " She noticed on the map there was a part of the city marked as residential/rentals. The section was close to them. She just had to get across the square with the group.

As the group reached the other side of the square, a young woman with brown hair, glasses and wearing a navy blue dress with a white collar noticed them. When she saw the dark haired woman leading the group had an orange icon over her head she followed and feared the worst.

"Someone stop her," She said hoping one of the NPC guards, or other players would come help rescue the children. However, everyone was too busy with their own problems, and the NPC guards were stretched thin trying to contain the chaos going on throughout the city.

"Come on, Sasha… You can do this…" She said to herself in a soft voice as she swallowed her nerves. She soon headed into the alleyway to follow the others carefully.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice stood in front of an old building looking at the sign in front of it. "Which option…" she muttered quietly in thought.

"Ummm…. Miss Alice what are you doing?" Cara asked curiously.

"Well I don't know what you all want to do, but I figured you could all use a place to stay here in town. That way you at least have a home base." Alice said.

The kids just listened. Even Breaker wasn't sure he wanted to go out and fight any of those monsters. If they could actually die, the things seemed much scarier to him, even if he tried to be brave. Besides his sister was more important anyways, and she was too terrified to move anywhere.

Many of the other kids were actually perfectly happy with staying in town now. They didn't think the game fun anymore. Some were secretly hoping if they went to bed and fell asleep in here they would wake up in the morning and everything would be back to normal.

Silica just grabbed Alice's hand tighter. She was still recovering from the alleyway. She didn't see what Alice didn't want her to see, but she heard the screams. She knew what it meant. If this was still the normal game than those people wouldn't have screamed she was sure of it somehow.

"Let's see…. That is way expensive for me right now." Alice mumbled to herself. It made sense it wouldn't be cheap to buy a home. But she wanted something more substantial than just renting the place.

Her eyes rested on the last option. "Rent to own: This option allows you to rent the place at the normal rental cost, but 20% of your rental fee will be deducted from the total cost each time you pay. You can pay extra col if you have it on you at any time to further pay for the building."

Alice nodded, that seemed like the best idea. She double checked the building outside again. It wasn't really large, but it was decent enough to work, plus there was a second floor. This rent to own was the best option.

Right as the green eyed girl was about to press the rent to own button on the sign she heard a voice call out to her from behind. "What are you doing with these kids?" The voice sounded like it was trying to come off as stern, but it was filled with nervousness.

Alice just kept still as she spoke in reply. "I'm helping them," she answered simply.

"Oh?! Is that so? 'Helping them' is how you rationalize it? Somehow I don't think you're helping them." The voice sounded like it gained a little confidence just now.

Alice stood up and turned around to face the other woman. The newcomer looked more like a nun or librarian than anything else. The woman was holding on to a weapon though and Alice wanted to try and not cause any problems here.

"Why don't you think I'm helping them?" Alice asked calmly.

"Well other than the fact you led them all into this alleyway, they look terrified and you're looking at an empty building… There is the orange icon above your head," Sasha said in a stern voice as she got her weapon further ready.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I should have expected the orange icon…" She dismissed it casually.

"Children step away from her…" Sasha was more focused now. Her protective instincts as a teacher and older sister were kicking in. She was sure the kids would listen to her. When none of them moved and a few stepped closer to the woman across from her, she was a little confused.

"Children. Step. Away. From her." None of them moved. "She's dangerous, Children. She has an orange icon. That means she committed a crime on another player…."

Sasha figured they were too scared to move. She moved closer with her sword still out. She stopped when she saw a young girl with her hair tied on the sides step in front of the group with her arms spread apart and her red eyes looking determined.

"What…?" Sasha questioned. Then another few of the kids did the same including two really young girls.

A young girl on the left, Cara, spoke up. "Miss Alice is helping us. She saved us from everything going on out there…"

"But… she has an orange icon that means she is still dangerous…" Sasha said quietly. It didn't make sense. She wasn't the bad guy here. She was trying to help these kids.

The girl in the front center spoke up loudly, "She's only orange because she knocked out two guys who were trying to rob me and attacked me with a club!"

Sasha paused here. "Is… is that true?" She asked. Soon the other kids started going on about how Miss Alice helped them.

"Kids calm down. This was just a misunderstanding. Miss… I don't know your name." Alice said. The kids all did calm down almost immediately when she asked.

"Sasha." The woman with glasses replied as she put away her sword. "I'm Sasha… outside of here I'm an elementary school teacher."

Alice nodded. "I'm Alice. Outside of here I live with my Uncle. I was going to be looking into college soon…" Alice sighed. That was something that might not happen now.

The kids seemed to relax, except for Silica in the center. "Silica. It's ok now." Alice said calmly. The light brown haired girl finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she joined the others around Alice.

"So what are you really doing back here, Alice?" Sasha asked.

Alice could tell this woman wasn't much older than her and was a good person. She felt she could trust Sasha. "I was looking for a place where the kids could stay. This building here is decent in size with some room. I was thinking it could work out as a home. I know it isn't all that large, but I was thinking it might work." Alice said.

Sasha couldn't help, but let her jaw drop. " _Not all that big?_ " Sasha thought in disbelief. She looked at the building behind Alice again. It was easily the size of a medium large sized mansion.

Sasha looked at the sign to see how many rooms it had. There were at least ten large bedrooms, on the first floor alone. " _Expensive!_ " She thought once she saw the price.

"It's kind of expensive, Alice." She felt she had to voice this to the other girl.

Alice pointed her to a certain option. "I was thinking of doing the rent to own option. I guess I should have thought about how I would keep getting the money though. I don't think I'm exactly the best with kids, but they needed some place to stay safe while in here, and they need someone to look after them."

Sasha looked at the option and the price. It was possibly doable, even if it would take a while to pay off, but hey if they ever got out of this game it wouldn't matter if it was paid off or not at this point.

"Hmmm..." Alice said aloud. She had an idea. "Miss Sasha. What is it you wanted to do now that this is a 'Death Game'?" Sasha thought for a minute and her eyes widened. She seemed to catch on to Alice's thoughts.

"Do you think you could get the money from being out there, Miss Alice?" Sasha asked as she stood up again and looked into the other girl's eyes.

Alice gave a smile. "I think I could. Do you think you could look after the children? Keep them safe and take care of them? If you had the funds?"

Sasha gave a nod. "I told you I'm an elementary school teacher outside. I love kids and I took care of my younger sister before she was old enough to take care of herself. I can do it if we can get the funds for the rent and supplies."

Alice nodded to this. "I can do that. I'll do quests and sell the items I come across from rewards and such. I'll still try to also help clear this game, but for right now this is more important."

Alice next extended her hand. Sasha gave a smile and shook it. She was more comfortable with staying in and close to town anyways now that this was a 'Death Game' and these kids were the biggest victims. She knew it would only get worse for them over the next few days as the full gravity of their situation sunk in. Sasha wanted to be there for them.

The girl with glasses smiled and spoke again, "Just make sure you stay alive, and visit plenty. The kids seem to already like you, Alice."

Alice smiled and then sent Sasha a trade window. "What is this for?" Sasha asked.

"It's what I can spare for now. Take it. You need it more than me right now. Use it for the initial payment on the building. We'll have to think of a name for it eventually." Alice said.

Sasha nodded, accepted the trade, and gave Alice some potions in return. "You need those more than I do now." Alice gave a nod in thanks.

Sasha turned around and pressed the rent to own option. Once she traded the initial rent, the building's lights turned on and the sign on the front disappeared. The children couldn't help, but give a cheer as several ran inside to go and claim their beds.

A few of the children stayed outside though. They looked to Alice with sadness in their eyes. "You aren't completely leaving us are you, Miss Alice?" asked Cara.

Alice came over to her and gave her a hug and spoke softly to her. "I have to go for now, Cara. I will come back and visit every so often though. But I have to get stronger and help clear this game."

Cara looked down to the ground. "Also thanks for earlier," Alice spoke softly as she lifted the girl's head up to look into her eyes. "You really helped out when you stood up and told Miss Sasha I was helping." Cara gave a proud smile to the words.

Next Alice looked to Breaker, he was trying very hard not to look at her directly. He had a blush on his face. Alice gave him a giggle and he eventually sighed. "I guess I'm sorry about how I first acted when you met me and my sister, Miss Alice."

"I understand why you acted that way, Breaker. There isn't anything wrong with wanting to protect your family. It was gallant of you to stand up for your sister like that." The boy puffed up his chest. Alice mussed up his hair affectionately.

It was surprising how close you could get in a situation like this so quickly she thought, plus Alice always did have a soft spot of children and especially orphans. All of these kids were now more or less orphans here in the game. They may have families outside waiting for them to log out, but there was no one for them in the game from their family.

Alice wanted to hope someone outside would be able to do something about Kayaba's plan, but she doubted it. " _He wouldn't have done something this bold without making sure he could get away with it._ " Seeing these kids caused her heart to ache and anger towards the man who caused this to rise.

The dark haired beauty shook her head and turned to Lilith. She gave the girl a warm smile. She had been quiet this whole time. She knelt down next to her and the girl quickly grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you as well, Lilith. You were brave too."

Lilith gave a smile and spoke. "Well Miss Sasha was being mean to you. She is nice now, but she called you dangerous… You weren't dangerous for us at all. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't come along. Breaker is brave and strong, but he is only a single year older than me." Alice smiled. It seemed Lilith could be a talker when she wanted to be.

Sasha gave a small grimace to Lilith's words. The glasses wearing girl knew she was right to be cautious at first, but now she kind of felt bad about accusing Alice like she did. She even tried to sick the NPC town guards on her… That thought reminded her of something.

"Ummm. Alice. You could stay here until your status is green again. I don't want you to get caught by the town guard or anything."

"I should be okay getting out of the city. It's still a mess. Besides if I remember correctly the smaller towns don't have town guards, and so long as I don't have a red icon none will spawn there. I think the NPCs will just refuse to let me turn in quests until my status is green again at worst." Sasha nodded in confirmation.

Alice was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around to see Silica staring up at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Alice… If I was stronger…"

Alice placed a finger on Silica's lips. "None of that. I don't want you blaming yourself like that. I don't regret what I did. They were doing something they shouldn't have done."

Silica didn't seem to feel any better. She then pulled out a pastry and handed it to Alice. "Here take this… As thanks for saving me, this is my favorite treat. I want you to have it, and you better come back."

Alice took and stored the gift before bending down to give Silica a big hug. She spoke to her, "Thanks, Silica. Promise me you will try to forgive those guys though. When people panic they often do things they usually wouldn't and they really regret it later. I'm not asking you to trust them or be their friend or anything."

"I'll try to forgive them, but I won't make promises," Silica answered.

Alice stood up again and smiled, "That is all I ask. Here take this." She gave her inventory Lemon Strawberry crumpet to Silica.

The girl took it but looked to Alice questioningly. "This is currently my favorite treat. I already had a few. It was a reward for a quest I did earlier. Take it as thanks for being the first to stand up for me."

Silica just gave a nod and took a bite of the crumpet. As she munched on it, she felt better. She even smiled. A few tears of happiness and relief escaped her eyes as she said, "It's delicious. Thanks."

Alice gave Silica a nod and pulled out a cloak she got as a drop earlier. It wasn't anything fancy, but it might help her escape the town she thought. Alice gave one last wave goodbye before she took off into the night.

{-} {-} {-}

As Alice ran through the night, she decided to not just make a solid run for the exit on the ground. She wanted to get out quickly, but it seemed the time she took to set up the home and work out a deal with Sasha, was enough for things to settle down a little bit.

Alice paused just out of sight of some guards patrolling the area. She looked around and noticed some crates stacked up on the back side of a house. She got a crazy idea in her head and decided to give it a try.

The green eyed girl climbed on top of the crates and then jumped from the top one before pulling herself up to the roof. She gave a smile as she started making a run straight to the East.

She was only surprised for a minute or two that there seemed to be plenty of ledges for grasping and climbing along with conveniently placed hay bales for landing in after jumping from a roof. However, " _This is a game after all… even if it is a 'Death Game' now._ " With that thought she made her way to the exit of her choice.

Alice was in range of the gate out of town, but she would have to get out on the ground. The outer walls were too tall and smooth for her to climb over. She was thinking about making a dash for it, but it seemed luck was on her side.

Two angry players were knocking crates and stands over in their path. They were pissed. This was supposed to be a fun game to hit up after work and on the weekends with their group of buds. It wasn't supposed to be some kind of "stuck here until you beat it" game.

Their group always just had fun. They were never serious gamers. This was the worst thing ever for them. As the two kept breaking things, they soon caught the guards' attention. "Stop that, Adventurer!" One of the guards shouted.

"Yah…? Well why don't you come over here and make us?!" One of the players said in anger. The NPC guards decided that meant they were a threat and moved towards them.

"Shit… They really are coming after us?!" The other player said as the two started to run. They didn't get far as the guards caught them. The guards then tried to tell them to calm down and warned them not to do anything else or they will have to leave town.

"Best of luck you two," Alice whispered under her breath as she quickly sneaked past the distracted guards. She was soon far enough from the gates the guards wouldn't bother her. She stood up and looked back at the Town of Beginnings.

"It really is unfortunate what happened here. This place is rather wonderful." Alice sighed and cautiously made her way towards the next town. She had a feeling most players would be out in the fields just outside of town grinding exp. Really though it only made sense to get a bit of a lead on the rest of the players and go further ahead, even if it was slightly more dangerous.

At the moment, Alice knew she had to be extra careful. She was an orange player currently. This meant she was more or less free game for all players. If someone wanted to attack her they wouldn't even have to worry about turning orange their self. Alice was ready to draw her Vorpal Blade and defend herself if needed and she was pretty good with the blade.

Alice took one last deep breath. " _So my real test now begins. I wonder what the purpose of my test really is, and why I was placed in this 'Death Game'…._ " Alice thought as she ran quietly to the next town.

Despite everything she still did have a bit of smile on her lips. She was alive again. She planned on staying that way. She also didn't have to worry about Bumby anymore and she could have a mostly fresh start with the people she met in this 'Death Game'.

" _You know what… I don't like the sound of that,_ " Alice thought to herself. " _I think I prefer Life Game. After all the purpose of this game is to live not to die._ " It was just that you only had one shot at this Life Game. Just like real life.

" _You only get one life to live…_ _Well usually you only get one life… I just happen to be an exception,_ " the girl thought as she dashed at a wolf and slashed it in half, before continuing on her journey.

She knew there would be good and bad memories ahead for everyone. It was just sad that it would mostly be bad at first. Her face darkened as she remembered the jumpers. The memories would be really bad at first. She was determined to make it through though. She was determined to make good memories and she was going to survive in this new world and make it out in one piece. It just might take some time is all.


	4. The Swordsman with Red Hair

Chapter 3: The Swordsman with Red Hair

As the world materialized around Klein, the 22 year old single male, he gave a cheer. "Yes! All that waiting in line to get a copy of this game was totally worth it!" He had only entered the world of Sword Art Online, but he knew it already wasn't going to be like any other MMO ever.

As the young man looked around the square, he quickly saw a guy run off to the side. "Hey wait up, man!" He chased after the other guy.

The other guy had black hair and looked to be in his late teens. He also looked like the "Hero" of almost every anime as well. Still the guy seemed friendly enough and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey man. Glad you waited. You were in the beta weren't you?" Klein asked.

"Yes I was…" The dark haired teen seemed a little unsure of him. "How did you know?"

"Well you took off right away like you knew where to go. Man, I bet that was awesome being one of the lucky 1,000 that got in on the beta." The red haired guy had a longing smile on his face. It really made the beta-tester want to laugh and smile as well.

"Hey do you think you could show me the ropes? You know if it isn't too much trouble. My name's Klein by the way." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

The teen gave a smile and shook his hand. "Sure. I don't see why not. My name's Kirito. Nice to meet you, Klein."

The red haired man gave a smile. "Same here." With that the two took off into the fields beyond the Town of Beginnings. Klein was really looking forward to this game and it looked to already be living up to all of the hype. It was only a bonus the players seemed to be good people as well, or at least the one he met so far.

{-} {-} {-}

"Ooff…" Klein said as a boar knocked him down and he clutched his stomach where he was hit. He thought he felt he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh come on, man. It doesn't actually hurt that much," Kirito said with a chuckle.

Klein blinked his eyes and gave a nervous scratch to the back of his head as he smiled and said. "Ohhhh yeah your right. Haha."

"Is this your first time using the NerveGear by any chance, Klein?" Kirito asked.

"It is actually. I got it just for this game." Klein stood up as Kirito finished the boar before it charged again.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" The dark haired teen asked.

"It really is." Klein said as he took a moment to look around the area. It was beautiful with the rolling hills, mountains, lakes and forests.

"Anyways you actually have a good form and swing, but you need to use your skills. I find it really good to open with a knife throw and then follow through with a skill attack. At our level right now we only have one skill, but as you use your sword and gain experience more attacks open up for you." Kirito instructed as he demonstrated how to use a sword skill.

"To use a skill you need to concentrate on your blade and when it's charged you will feel it and then you explode forward with the attack." Kirito then launched forward with his blade held out as the blue glow turned almost white.

"Try it on the next one," Kirito said with a smile.

Klein walked up to a boar and threw a knife at it. When the boar turned to face him and charge. Klein chanted to himself. "Concentrate, explode forward. Concentrate, explode forward."

He felt his curved sword vibrate with power. Just as the boar was in range, he shot forward real fast leaving a trail of red behind him. He was surprised at the feeling. It was awesome! It was even better when the boar exploded into pixels.

"Alright! Yeah!" Klein shouted as he jumped for joy.

Kirito gave a laugh at his new friend. "It feels pretty good to actual play using your body doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah it does. Man this game is the best! I can't believe I killed that monster," Klein said with joy.

"What kind of a monster do you think you just killed?" Kirito asked trying not to laugh too much.

"Ummm... A mini-boss?" Klein asked with a nervous laugh.

Kirito gave a friendly chuckle. "Sorry, you aren't there yet. These boars are like slugs in other games. They're some of the weakest monsters in the game."

Instead of feeling down about this, Klein was excited. "Man I can't wait to see the strong monsters if these are the weakest! This game really is awesome! Totally worth the wait in line."

Kirito gave a smile. "I bet. I'm ready to play all weekend if I can."

"I know what you mean! I did things right. Going for an all-nighter. Well except for when I have my pizza. I ordered it in advance. It arrives at half past five." Klein said with a smile.

Kirito gave nod. "Man, you really did do things right. I'm on till I have to get off for supper around 6:30. After that I'm getting on again for the long haul."

Klein gave him a thumbs up and said, "Nice."

"So want to continue, Klein?" The dark haired teen asked already knowing the answer.

"You bet I do! Let's go!" Klein replied as the two friends searched for more boars to kill.

{-} {-} {-}

Klein and Kirito were taking a break now as they just watched the sunset in the game word. "Man this place is amazing. You'd have a hard time finding a view like this in the real world." Klein commented.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Kirito said as he stretched and looked at the horizon.

"Hey, Kirito. I know you beta testers usually like to solo these things, or are really picky with who to team up with. But I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some of my friends. We've known each other for a while and we've played several games together before this one," Klein said as he looked to the sky.

Kirito felt a little nervous now. He wasn't always the best socially with groups, even in online games. He let Klein continue though. "They're all cool guys, and I think you would fit in well with us."

"Ummm… I'm not sure about that, Klein… Sorry…" Kirito said. He hoped Klein wouldn't be angry. He considered him more or less a friend by this point after all.

"Nah man, it's cool. I understand. If you ever want to party or join up just let me know," Klein said easily.

"I'll do that. Here I'll add you to my friends list." Kirito then added Klein to his friends list and noticed the red haired guy accepted. Before he closed out his menu, Kirito took notice of the time.

"Hey, Klein. You might want to go soon. It's 5:25." Kirito said.

"Ahh! My pizza!" Klein then scrambled to his feet. "See you around, Kirito." He then opened his menu and looked it over. Just as Kirito was about to tell him goodbye Klein spoke again. "Ummm… How do we logout?"

"What?" Kirito asked in shock. He knew Klein was new to this game, but he was sure the guy could figure this out. "There should be a logout button at the bottom of your menu."

Kirito brought up his own menu and his eyes widened. "That's not right. It seems to be missing…"

"Damn…" Klein said.

"Did you try telling a GM?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah. There wasn't a response. Not even an automated message saying they knew about the issue and were looking into it… Is it a glitch? This is launch day after all, it's possible," Klein asked.

"Maybe…" Kirito said unsure. During the last days of the Beta, the game was pretty solidly built without many problems. Nothing this big for sure.

Klein then started to try several different methods of 'logging out'. None of them worked and Kirito explained why to each of them.

"Man… this sucks…." Klein said in a sort of defeated tone.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll get it fixed soon. Also someone could just take the NerveGear off of your head in the real world and that will log you out," Kirito said in an attempt to cheer his friend up. Sad just didn't really suit the red haired guy.

"I live alone… I know they will fix it… but my pizza…." Klein said sorrowfully, then he seemed to cry in an over dramatic way to match his mood.

"Sorry about your pizza…." Kirito was about to say they could at least kill some more monsters in the meantime, but then they heard a loud bell chiming from the Town of the Beginnings.

Before either swordsman could wonder what was going on they were force teleported into the town square. Soon after that the sky turned a caution sign red and a giant red robed figure appeared before them….

{-} {-} {-}

Once the figure disappeared and a girl screamed from somewhere nearby, Kirito quickly started thinking what to do. He came up with a plan and grabbed a stunned Klein before running off to an alleyway and after that an exit.

"Alright listen up, Klein. The resources and quest rewards are limited in this world. The way I figure it most everyone will soon run to the nearest camp area to farm XP. If we go to the next town we can beat the rush there. With the two of us it shouldn't be much of a problem…." Kirito was going to continue explaining the plan when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face his friend in his real appearance. Klein wasn't that much different really. He looked a little older, but not by much, and had short kind of messy dark red hair and a scruffy goatee. He still had the red headband, and despite everything wore a calm smile.

"Kirito… I already told you I have friends in here from real life," Klein said with sorrow in his voice.

Kirito looked a little down hearing this. If it was just him, Klein and at most one more they would be alright. But a full party or more? That wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry, Kirito. I have to go to them. They're stuck in this game back there in the square. They're probably panicking like everyone else right now." Klein looked back at the square.

"Are you sure, Klein?" Kirito asked.

Klein gave him a sad smile. "Yes I am. I've always looked out for them in games and in real life when I can. Now that this game is a 'Death Game', they need me more than anything right now."

Kirito started to turn around as he spoke. "Don't you die, Klein. You better live through this," Kirito said trying not to look back.

"Don't worry about me, Kirito. I told you I was a guild leader in our other games. I can handle it. Especially after you showed me the ropes," Klein said with a smile.

Kirito started leaving as he heard Klein call to him one more time. "Hey! About the way you look now." Kirito turned to face him. Klein gave him a bright smile as he said, "Much better than that cliché anime hero look from earlier. It suits you, Kirito."

Kirito gave a laugh as he shouted back. "And this scruffy ruffian look with the goatee suits you, Klein." With that he gave a wave and started to run off.

Kirito decided to turn around one more time and apologize for leaving him like this, but when he turned around Klein was gone. Kirito hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw his first friend in Sword Art Online. He shook his head and ran off to his goal. He needed to get strong. He needed to survive this world.

Kirito was now outside the starter town and a wolf jumped into his path. Kirito didn't flinch or anything as he charged up a horizontal attack and sped forward as fast as he could. Once he was past the wolf, the creature shatter into pixels. " _I will survive this world!_ " He thought to himself in determination as he kept running to the next town of Horunka Village.

{-} {-} {-}

After their goodbyes and Kirito started to run off again, Klein quickly turned around and went to try and find his friends. They may not be able to make their guild official until they reach the Guild Hall on the third floor and took the quest, but they could make it anyways.

They weren't going to be a big group, there were only four of them total. It was the perfect size for a party. A party could have up to six players in it. Klein and his friends could stick together this whole time and then become an official guild once the third floor was unlocked, whenever that would be.

Maybe later as they got to know other people in the game they might expand their guild. Though Klein wanted to keep them kind of small. He was thinking maybe a max of ten people or so. As Klein thought about his future plans he scanned the area looking for his friends.

He continued weaving in and out of the crowds and saw a young woman with straight red tinged dark hair and green eyes leading a group of kids protectively. He paused for a second. He hadn't even thought about helping the kids. He shook his head. For some reason, he could tell they would be safe with the woman leading them. He needed to get to his friends right now.

He soon found his three friends huddled together looking a little scared, confused, and lost. "Hey Guys! Dale! Issin! Dynamm!" He shouted to get their attention.

Knowing their time table they probably hadn't even been on more than thirty minutes before the announcement. They each had to do some things before logging on. Klein was getting on to scout things out before meeting up with them later. That was the original plan at least.

Klein had mixed feelings seeing his friends now. Part of him was happy to have them with him in this mess. Another part of him was sad to have his friends with him in this mess.

"Klein!?" Dale called out to their friend. Dale was a rather large fellow with curly black hair. Klein waved at them as the group turned to look at him. At least with the whole Mirror of Truth item, they could easily recognize each other.

Klein managed to squeeze his way into the little circle his friends made, and took a breath. "Well for what it's worth I'm glad to see you guys here. Even though I kind of wish you all didn't end up getting stuck in this game with me." His friends just looked to him and gave brief nods to show they felt the same.

"Anyways guys we need to make our way out of the city. At least on the plus side, I made a friend with a guy that was in the beta and he showed me the ropes, so I can help you guys get going." They gave small relieved sighs to this. They knew they could count on Klein. He always came through for them no matter what.

"Where should we go? What are we going to do?" Issin asked. Issin was a tall skinny guy with brown hair that sat high on his head. He was actually the oldest of their group, but not by much.

Because of the situation, Klein gave them a much needed friendly smile. "Well it seems like Good old Fuurinkazan is going to get a bit of an unofficial jump start, boys!"

The others sighed. Dale spoke up. "That name… really, Klein?" It was nice to be able to get their minds off the situation at hand a little. Another reason why they always looked up to Klein was he knew how to put people at ease with just a few simple words when needed.

Klein gave them a look of mock indignation. "What? It's a good name."

"I think it's more the fact you choose that name for our guild in every game, Klein…" said Dynamm the last member of their little group. He wasn't even a full year younger than Issin, but he teased the tall guy about being younger than him all the time.

Dynamm was a man of average height with a slightly muscular build. He was wearing a crimson bandana covering the top of his head and sporting his thin mustache and goatee. He really looked like a pirate.

"That makes it recognizable!" Klein joked back as his friends gave a chuckle. He then grew a little serious now that his friends were in a better mood and not so scared anymore.

"Alright guys this is the plan. We stick together, and head towards the next town." He started in a voice only they could hear. It might be a little selfish, but he didn't want anyone over hearing their plan. He needed to focus on his buds right now. Once they were good to go, they could all focus on clearing the game together.

"On the way, I'll do what I can to catch you guys up while we level. I was told by my friend, who is a little unsociable and wants to go solo for now, that would be the best course of action. Staying around here will make things a bit more difficult, since most are likely to farm XP in this area. It will be tough going further out, but with the four of us working together we should be good. Understand?" The others nodded to him.

Klein then gave a sigh, "Man this sucks… I didn't get my pizza after all…"

The others chuckled as Dale spoke up, "Figures Klein's main complaint would be missing his Pizza Night." Issin and Dynamm started laughing a little louder to this as they headed out together.

"Hey… It's tradition!" Klein said in a completely serious tone. His friends gave another round of laughs to this. Klein gave them an unseen smile.

" _It really is good to see the guys in good spirits again so quickly, even if it is only temporary,"_ the red haired swordsman thought to himself.

{-} {-} {-}

After the group bought some potions, something Issin thought to mention they might need, the four friends were on the road headed towards the next town. "Alright! Good, Dale. Remember you have to focus on the skill you want to use, and when you feel it reach its peak, unleash it on the monster," Klein told his large friend. Shortly after he gave his instructions several pixels shot into the air.

"Yo shaaa!" shouted Dale in triumph. Klein gave a smile as he remembered how good it felt to kill his first monster.

Klein looked towards his friend Issin as the tall man unleashed an attack that defeated a boar. He then looked to Dynamm as the mustached man knocked a boar back with his shield and then slashed at it with a slant sword skill. The boar burst into pixels.

Things were looking really good so far. Klein decided they should move further though. " _Might be good to get a little more individual practice before working on our group attacks,_ " he thought to himself as he killed his own boar.

"Alright guys. Let's move out again," Klein called.

"Yes, boss!" shouted Dale. Klein shook his head. He always found it funny how his large friend, who was usually very calm and soft spoken, really got into the flow of battle in games. He also became very energetic and shouted and things like that. Dale at least wasn't stupid when he got like this while fighting monsters though. He still knew what he was doing and was aware of the area around them. Klein knew this trait of his friend's would be something that came in really handy later. They all got together and continued on their trip.

{-} {-} {-}

It was a little while later and the group was now much closer to the next town. They had each levelled up some on the way. Now, they had to fight bigger monsters though. However, it wasn't too much for them.

"Dynamm, tank this monster using your shield." Klein told him. They were now practicing group fighting. "Dale and Issin take care of those two on the left," He ordered. Klein then charged in and threw an attack at the higher level mob that Dynamm was tanking.

Klein used a powerful Reaver attack and the monster came for him. However, before it could get close Dynamm used his newest sword skill and got the monster's attention once more. Soon the beast charged back after him. At that time, Dale and Issin had finished their weaker opponents and came in with an attack from each side of the higher level beast.

The beast still wasn't down yet though. Dynamm bashed it with his shield and dazed the monster as Klein came in from behind and used another powerful Reaver attack. The higher level monster burst into pixels once the hit landed, and the group cheered.

Klein got a drop from it. "Hooo… This is nice…" He then showed it and the stats to Dynamm. "How does this compare to your current shield?"

Dynamm looked it over and nodded. "It's better than what I have, plus this shield's durability is getting low."

Klein nodded and traded it to his friend. Most groups would keep items they got as drops for their self even if they didn't use it in these games. However, Klein preferred to have well equipped guild members. So his group of friends always showed what they had and traded it if one of their friends could use it before even thinking about selling it. Given this was a life or death game now, they kept to this strategy.

"Better to have well equipped and skilled party members out here than a lot of money," Klein had told them when this first came up. They nodded and agreed with him easily.

"So you think we're almost there?" Dale asked.

Klein brought up his map and looked at it. "Looks like we're about 3/4ths the way there. We could just make a run for it now. I think we got the team thing down."

"Aww… come on one more good fight then we can go straight to town!" Dale begged excitedly.

Issin gave a chuckle. "I think one more good fight sounds good. It hasn't been that long since we started making our way there anyways and we haven't really seen many others out this far."

Klein looked to Dynamm. The guy just gave a nod. "Alright. One more fight. Closer to the town though. That way we can get an idea about the monsters' strength in that area." The others nodded and they moved out once more.

{-} {-} {-}

"Boars here too?" Dale asked as they looked over the area before them.

"Not just any boars. These boars are higher in level and they look stronger and faster too," Dynamm said as they saw two boars head-butt each other. The monsters then stopped and their HP filled back up.

"Interesting…" Klein said. "I got an idea guys. These boars are a lot stronger than the other ones we faced earlier. But I think we can take two on at once."

"Ohhh? You mean to wait until two more start fighting each other?" Issin asked seeing where their boss was going.

"Yep. We jump in when they're at about 75% HP. This way we can get an idea about how much of an advantage surprise attacks have on these monsters," Klein said.

"So long as one of those Sounder Mothers doesn't interfere," said Dynamm calmly as he looked at a larger boar that had at least two more levels on the others in the area. They figured if it got close than it would also boost the smaller boars' attributes or something. It seemed to have a call it used and some kind of icon appeared above the surrounding monsters.

"I'll try to keep a look out while we fight. If one gets too close then we drag the boars away," Klein answered.

The four friends spread out a little bit as they quietly approached a couple of boars that had just started fighting each other. Once the brawling hogs were close to 75% HP, each friend threw knives at them.

Dale and Dynamm took one, while Issin and Klein took the other. Issin was going to parry and dodge tank this boar. It was a bit risky but nothing too bad and it let them take on two powerful enemies at once.

Dale dashed in first and used a horizontal strike on the boar before jumping back. Immediately afterwards Dynamm rushed up to the boar and bashed it with his shield before using a slant on it. The two friends then fell in to a battle rhythm of switching with each other at the right moment.

The fight wasn't as fast as they would have liked, but the boar's HP was dropping at a fairly steady pace. They decided this would be great practice for longer fights, and they did still have plenty of health potions if they needed them.

Klein ran in first and used a powerful Reaver attack on the second boar. Right after he jumped back Issin came in with a strong attack from his spear, which he picked up on their way.

The boar charged at him and he blocked it with his spear before diverting the attack to the side. Right at that moment, Klein came in again from the side and scored a critical hit with his Reaver attack.

As Klein jumped back and Issin jumped in, the red haired swordsman noticed a Sounder Mother spawn close to them. Really close… in fact before he could get them to move the mother charged forward and soon the two boars appeared by her side. Their HP increased a little and it looked like they got an attack bonus.

"Damn it! Crap spawn! It pretty much popped right on top of us." Klein said. "Form up!" The guys did just that. They only had a minute before the two boars charged them.

"Issin take the one coming form the right. Dynamm. Take the one on the left. Dale do some damage," Klein ordered. Right away the group followed his orders as he attacked the one opposite Dale. He was surprised the Sounder mother didn't join in the fight yet.

The boars kept attacking and were acting a little smarter now, but the group of friends kept up with them. It didn't get real hard until the Sounder Mother joined in right as the others dropped below 30% HP.

She charged them. "Dynamm! Bash the mother will all you got!" Dynamm let out a roar as he did just that. The Sounder Mother was forced back and to the side. Next another one of the boars charged their tank and got in a good hit. Fortunately Dale managed to destroy the boar afterwards and Dynamm only lost a little HP.

"Dale, focus on the Mother with Dynamm!" The two friends did just that as Issin managed to toss off the other boar and send it flying. The thing stayed down for a bit and then charged one last time. Klein used a powerful Reaver attack on it and the thing died.

Now they just had to focus on the Sounder Mother alone. Just as they did that the boar let out a scream of some kind and her health fully restored. "Damn it… Alright be careful guys, and be ready to use potions." The boss pig then started to glow red as she charged again.

As the pig charged up to them, Dynamm bashed it with his shield and Dale followed with a horizontal attack. Issin then used a powerful spear thrust attack while Klein used another charged Reaver attack.

It was taking more time and they were losing some health, but the party was standing strong. Then the Sounder Mother jumped back, gave a pig scream, and a hard pound on the ground. It seemed the pounding attack was some kind of Earth Quake ability.

Dynamm slammed his shield into the ground and absorbed most of the attack but was sent flying back and landed hard on the ground. His health was just above the red. The Mother's attack however, managed to knock the others down as well.

Issin fully recovered first. "Give Dynamm a health potion, Issin!" Klein told him as he started to recover. Dynamm seemed a little dazed at the moment and so Issin did as told.

Dale and Klein recovered and formed up as the Sounder Mother charged them even faster than before. Klein braced himself knowing this was going to hurt. He only hoped it wouldn't be the last hit he took.

Right as the angry mother boar was less than a meter away, a hooded figure appeared and ran at the side of the boar. The figure was holding something that looked like a child's riding horse. The horse weapon struck the boar with a crack and sent the beast tumbling to the side.

Seconds after the attack the figure came to a stop in front of Klein and he saw the most beautiful dark hair he had ever seen. "Is everyone in your group okay?" asked an oxford accented female voice.

Klein liked the way it sounded, but he instantly focused to see if Dynamm was good. The sword and shield user in their group gave a nod and formed up with the others.

"Yes we are. Thanks for the save." He then noticed the girl had an orange icon above her head. He chose to not think about that for now. "Care to help us finish this one off?"

The girl simply nodded. "I don't know what you can do, Miss. So just attack it from the side while we keep it focused on us. Sound good?" Klein asked.

"Yes." The girl then slipped to the side. The boar mother recovered from her momentary dazed state and looked for a victim to focus on. Dynamm banged his sword on his shield and the monster charged for him moving slower than earlier.

Dynamm bashed it with his shield and immediately followed with a slant attack. Dale then came in with a charged horizontal. Klein followed up with another Reaver attack.

Issin then jumped in and used an attack to knock the Sounder Mother to the side. With its side open, the dark haired girl slashed at it with several quick attacks from a blade. The weapon seemed to sing in the air and left two blue streaks behind it. Dynamm then delivered the final blow with a vertical attack. The beast burst into several polygons.

Once the monster was defeated, each of the players received a level up notice, even the late coming girl. "Huu HA!" shouted Dale in celebration. The others gave a little cheer as well, except the girl who stayed silent and seemed to be watching them each carefully.

Klein turned to her and recognized her as the woman leading the kids around the square. He wanted to know how it was she now had an orange icon above her, but figured it wouldn't be right to just come out and ask her right now. "I don't know why you helped us there, but I'm glad you did, even if you have that colored icon above you. I'm Klein. What's your name?"

The girl seemed to bring up her guard further, but she answered him nonetheless. "Alice. I happened to be heading to the next town and saw you were in trouble, so I helped." She wondered what they were going to do now.

"Why are you so tense, Alice? We just beat a freaking field boss or something!" Dale exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're the orange player not us, Alice. We aren't going to do anything. Maybe we should be worried instead," said Dynamm with a bit of amusement in his voice. Alice didn't really recognize it though.

"I hardly think that is an issue. Your group out numbers me four to one. Besides if I was going to try something I don't think I would have just saved you all," Alice said.

"I say we just stick together until we hit the next town at least. We're all going the same way," Klein said with a smile. He wasn't going to further this discussion. Alice instantly relaxed as did the others.

"Sounds good, Boss," Dale said as he led the group back to the road and on to the village nearby.

"Sooo? Alice, huh? I'm Klein. A 22 year old single male currently looking for a girlfriend. How are you doing?" Klein said with a cheesy grin. His friends paused in their step and shook their heads before continuing.

Alice… giggled? "Well Mister 22 year old single male currently looking for a girlfriend. I'm Alice, 19 year old female and also single." Klein paused at the response. Usually he was instantly shot down and usually very violently.

"But… I am sorry to disappoint you. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at this time. Besides I have a terrible disease known as Orangitis. The doctor said it is very contagious to overly strong advancing males." Alice wasn't sure why she said that, but she kind of picked up on the slight joking tone in Klein's 'proposition'. She mostly did it because it was overly silly of her and she felt she needed to try and lighten the mood a little as well.

"Aww…" Klein answered not missing a beat as he overly dramatized his disappointment. "I guess I will just have to keep looking… maybe one of the NPCs will be interested." He finished with an easily heard mumble

The whole party paused and all wondered the same thing. " _Is he… serious?_ " They then heard Klein give out a hearty laugh, and soon joined him as they continued to the next town.

* * *

A/N: So Alice has met Klein. These two will be the main stars of this story. Kirito, Asuna and some of the others will be involved heavily as well, but this story will mostly focus on Alice and Klein and their adventures in SAO.

I'm doing this because Klein is awesome. He is just over shadowed by Kirito and Asuna. I mean come on. Klein and his guild became some of the top clearers in the game.

Heck sources even say that Klein was pretty much one of the main people the clearers relied on to get things done and set the mood. I feel it is time for this bad ass guy to shine! Along with Alice, probably my favorite female protagonist.


	5. You, Me, Him, He, and her equals 5

Chapter 4: You + Me + Him + He + her = 5

"So get this, Alice-chan. Oh sorry do you want me to call you just, Alice?" Dale asked as they were walking.

"Whatever works for you," the girl replied simply with a pleasant smile.

"Ok. Alice-chan it is then. Anyways get this. After that whole Death Game announcement, Boss here was mostly disappointed he wasn't going to get to eat his Pizza," Dale said as he laughed and the others, minus a playfully annoyed Klein, joined him.

"Really?" Alice giggled in reply. She had to admit despite the short time they had been together on their walk to Horunka Village. She had come to like Klein and his friends. They were good people, and a great distraction from what was really going on.

"Yes, Really," answered Issin with a chuckle.

"I already told you guys that Pizza Night is a sacred tradition!" Klein said seriously. He was met with just light hearted laughs all around. He didn't mind this though.

"Really though despite his obsession with Pizza, if it wasn't for Klein here we would all be lost," said Dynamm. The others smiled and nodded and it went quiet.

Before things got too tense again though, Klein spoke up. "You know. There better be a damn town here in Aincrad that makes Pizza. I mean they clearly don't care about historically accurate foods. Shortly after I logged, I saw a small blonde kid with spikey hair scarfing down bowls of Ramen in the starter town."

"Well then it looks like your group has a quest of their own. You can call it Search for the Legendary Food Pizza! Or something. I mean some of the quest names here are a little on the silly side. I did one called Tea Party it up!" Alice said.

"That sounds different for a quest name. Was it fun?" Klein asked.

"Oh yes it was really fun and I guess many would even go so far as to call it 'Epic'," Alice replied.

Klein might have kept the conversation going, but he heard Dale up in front shout to them. "Hey, Boss! I see the town!" The large man then shot off quickly.

"Really…. always so energetic," Klein said to himself as he and the others sped up a little bit. After a while, he paused and stopped Alice. "Are you going to be okay in there?"

Alice nodded. "I may be orange, but that only means the smaller towns won't let me turn in quests. If I keep out of trouble in town, NPC guards won't spawn." The green eyed girl then followed the rest of Klein's friends.

"Klein, we found the quest board," called out Issin once the two stragglers caught up.

Alice looked the board over. She decided to take on a couple of quest and maybe finish one tonight before going to bed. That way when she woke up in the morning she could turn it in and start her second quest. She knew her timer would run out during the early hours of the morning.

"Boss! Check this one out! It's a dungeon quest. And we're just the right level for it." Dale said as he looked at one. He then read more about it. "Nice. Says it will let each member in the group chose a piece of armor or a weapon as a reward. Might be some good drops in the dungeon too."

"Let me see that, Dale," Klein said as he looked at it closer once Dale shifted to the side. The quest looked really good. They had the teamwork thing down really well already and he knew none of them were going to be able to sleep easily tonight unless they exhausted their selves after the whole tutorial earlier.

He gave a sigh as something caught his eye. "Looks like we need to have five members to go though." Dale looked down at this. He was ready to go on a dungeon quest already and get some better gear.

"Hmmm…" Alice gave a thoughtful sigh as she placed a finger on her lips. She reached out and took a flyer for a quest about secret medicine of the forest, unaware of the friends' silence as they looked at her. The girl decided this would be the quest she took in the morning. She wasn't up to romping deep into a forest tonight in the dark.

Klein then muttered something sounding like, "You + Me + Him + He + her = five."

"Hey, Aliceee…" Klein said with a gleam in his eye.

"What…?" Alice asked a little uneasily as she looked to Klein.

"You're an orange player right now, right?" Klein asked.

"Yes… Unless you're color blind it should be obvious," Alice said as she pointed to where her player icon was.

"That means… We could do anything to you and it wouldn't matter, right?" Klein asked as the others caught on to what their leader was thinking.

Alice narrowed her green eyes as she brought out her Hobby Horse and held it ready in one hand. She didn't notice Dale sneak around behind her. Later she would wonder how such a big and energetic guy could do that.

"Yes… it more or less does… I won't go quietly though," she answered him. Klein seemed to be holding something in his hand as he approached her slowly. She backed up slowly and felt two large arms grab her from behind.

She tried to struggle, but it was useless. She had a notice pop up in front of her. "Klein wishes to invite you to his party. Do you accept?"

Then Dynamm grabbed her arm and had her press the yes button. "Then we're making you do this five person party dungeon quest with us," Klein said as he held the flyer for her to see as Dale let go of her.

Alice just blinked at him a few times. "Really?!" she said as she gave him a punch in the chest. He fell to the ground, though it didn't really hurt him that much. He looked up to see beautiful but kind of angry green eyes looking down at him.

"Hmph! You could have just asked you know, Klein," Alice said as she threw her hood back on. She took a couple of steps forward before then turning around and asking, "Where are we going?"

Klein just blinked dumbfounded before he stood back up. Dale led the way for their odd group once more. Issin raised an eye brow at Klein.

The leader sighed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry, Alice. I just thought you were one of those Beta testers the way you handled that Sounding Mother with us earlier."

"And that makes a difference why?" Alice asked with a hint of irritation in her voice, but kami did Klein like her voice.

"Well, because you have to more or less force those unsocial people to party with you in any game is why," Klein said in defense.

"Well for your information. I was not in the Beta…," Alice said and she gave a sad sigh as she continued, "My Uncle wouldn't let me use the family's name to get in on it. He said it wasn't a proper allocation of the family's resources for such a venture."

Fuurinkazan had to all stop at that and wonder, " _Who is she really? If she could even think her family name has that kind of power._ "

"So ummm… can we get going?" Alice asked. Dale shook himself from his thoughts and started leading the way again. The others followed him.

Alice had some other thoughts going through her head. " _Really… What the heck was with that stunt? They scared me a little bit there._ "

She shook her head. " _No, if they were planning to actually try something really bad they would have done it by now already. They do out number me four to one. Still…_ "

Alice's eyes looked over Dale in front of her. " _How can such a big guy sneak around like that?_ "

The dark haired girl shook her head again and focused on where they were going. Maybe this quest would be repeatable, or she could run the dungeon a few times sometime in the future to get drops to sell for Col to use for the home. " _Hmmm… The Home… That is a simple name, but it might work."_

{-} {-} {-}

On their trip to the dungeon, they managed to kill a few decently leveled monsters. Currently Alice was once again looking over the quest flyer Klein threw in her face earlier. "So… This place is an ancient temple that has been overrun by… hog men? I shudder to think what those brutes will look like," Alice read/asked out loud.

"That's what the quest says. We have to kill the 'Brute Lord' and each bring back a piece of his crown as proof we completed the quest. I wonder if we will have to all turn it in at the same time. I didn't really think about that," Klein said.

"Well if we have to all turn it in at once then you will have to wait until morning. Sometime after 3AM I should be good," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Can we wait until after breakfast time if that's the case?" Asked Issin. He really didn't want to be up that early. Even if he didn't sleep he at least wanted to be lying down at that time.

"I agree with that," Klein said.

Alice gave a giggle and replied, "Well then I will make sure to have 'breakfast' with me at 3AM in the morning when I get you guys."

The group paused again. "You… You can't be serious! You aren't serious, Alice. Are you?" asked Dynamm.

"I could go on with this little game, but I will spare you all. I won't wake you lot up at 3AM with breakfast, don't worry guys," Alice said in reply.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief to that. "I'll make sure it's at least 3:30 AM," Alice said with another giggle.

"Ughhh…" Dale said in reply. The others seemed to agree with his sentiments exactly. They did not like the prospect of waking up that early.

"Oh come on guys relax, I won't do that really. I'll wait until at the earliest 7AM if I'm even up by then," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"I guess we deserved that little joke of yours after what we did earlier," Klein said. Alice gave a slight smile and a nod.

"Well it looks like we're almost there guys… and Alice-chan," Dale said to the others.

"For your information, I understand when you say 'guys' like that you mean everyone in our group," Alice said. Dale just gave her a smile.

"Alright everyone. Gather up," Klein said.

The group did as he said. They knew when he was serious and business like and going into a dungeon was one of those cases. Alice might have been caught off guard, but she remembered how he was the leader of their group while they fought the Sounder Mother.

"Alright Issin. I want you taking the rear. At the moment you are kind of the second tank. That way if anything comes from behind it won't have free reign on our group. Dynamm… you know your role buddy… Up front and center. Show these Hog Men what Fuurinkazan's main tank can do." Dynamm and Issin nodded and smiled to their instructions.

"Dale. I want you next to Issin ready to back him up. I'll be next to Dynamm ready to support him in case we get hit by multiple mobs from the front." Dale nodded in understanding to Klein.

The red haired swordsman and leader looked to Alice next. "I want you in the middle, Alice."

"Why am I in the middle, Klein?" Alice asked.

Klein could tell she wasn't offended or anything. She just wanted to understand her role in their group better. He actually gave a smile to her. Usually, girls had a tendency to get touchy about such things from his experience. "You're quick and can deal some good damage with that blade of yours. If you're in the middle you can respond to the front or rear if needed."

Alice nodded to him. Klein looked to them all. "Alright this is just a precaution, but until we have a better idea what these Hog Men can do we're going for single engagements where possible. Understand?"

He received a chorus of nods and a "Yooo shaaa!" from Dale. Alice had to admit she liked the big guy's energy when going into battle.

"Then let's go," Klein said as he stood up and withdrew his sword as they marched into the ancient temple infested by Hog Men.

{-} {-} {-}

"Reeweeeee!" Squealed one of the really large hog men as he charged the group from the front.

Dynamm pulled up his shield and absorbed most of the damage, as Klein used a slant attack reaching past the tank. Dynamm then followed Klein's attack with an Uppercut attack that launched the hog man into the air. Alice jumped up and her blade sang through the air as she used a Reave attack on the beast man, who shattered into pieces.

Another Hog man was attacking the back as Issin managed to toss him to side after Dale landed an attack. Alice turned around mid-air and threw several of her cards at the Hog Man sliding on the ground. She dashed out and used a Linear to deliver a fast single thrust attack at the downed and weakened Hog Man. Once she finished her attack, she quickly fell back in place with the others.

"You really are quick, Alice," said Klein in astonishment.

"Well every time I level up I usually put two of my points into AGI and another two into DEX." Alice said.

"I guess the rest goes to strength and vitality?" Issin asked. They have fought quite a few Hog Men by this point and one time they had to fight three at once. Alice took a few hits, but she survived without losing too much HP. Alice nodded to him.

"That's a good build for the most part. Are you going to change it up every so often? I imagine at later levels you might be kind of glass cannony if you keep strict to that build," commented Klein.

"That's the plan. Still I'm going to mainly focus on AGI and DEX. I like being able to hit hard and fast and even dodge," Alice said as they got ready to fight three Hog Men approaching form the front.

"Alright Issin, you and Alice take ugly on the left. Try to take him down fast. Dynamm, you're gonna have to last a little against the one in center while Dale and I take the one on the right. Whichever of us finish first, help Dynamm." With that they charged forward.

Once they had the hang of working together, Klein knew he wouldn't have to give orders as often when they attacked. Until then he would constantly give orders, that way they could focus on just attacking and not much else for now. It wasn't long until the three hog men were gone. They actually got a couple of good drops too.

The group entered a hall which led to a larger chamber. "Alright be ready everyone." Klein said as they came to the chamber.

They entered and saw a really large and ugly fat Hog Man with a large club in his hands with a sword at his side and a shield on his back. He was wearing ragged pants and a horribly cheap looking crown on his head. He was sitting at the base of the statue for the deity of this temple.

"Who be dese flesh bags weaklings ere. Who let dem in?" Said the Brute Lord. Alice was honestly surprised he could somehow actually speak, even if it was hard to understand him. She expected him to just squeal like the others.

"Et dem," he said as he pointed his club at the group. Two strong looking Hog Men landed in front in response to his orders. One had a broken tusk and held a rusted crescent moon shaped blade. The other had yellow stained tusks with a scar across his face and held a blood stained pike. Both Hog Men gave menacing grins as they started to move forward.

"Dynamm, you and I will start with the crescent blade guy. You three take on the pike user. Everyone be careful," Klein ordered. The group immediately went into action.

Issin charged the pike user straight on with his spear at an odd angle. The pike user grinned as he used a thrust attack on the spear user. Issin knocked the pike attack up and quickly sent a jab with the butt of his spear harshly into the pig man.

Before the pig man could recover, Dale used a charged sword skill. The pig man managed to dodge it and would have countered but three cards were thrown his way. The pig man looked to Alice as Dale sped past him. The pike user sent a swipe attack at Alice, but before it could land Issin stepped in and blocked the attack.

Right when the pike user was about to attack Issin, Dale managed to come around again and landed a solid sword strike on the hog man's unprotected side. Alice jumped forward and unleased several slashing attacks with her Vorpal blade. She jumped back, but realized she had stayed in too long with her last attack.

Alice was airborne when the pike user focused on here and was about to unleash a devastating attack on her. However, before the pig man could land his attack. Issin used a powerful thrust skill with his spear causing the attacker to burst into pixels. As the dark haired girl landed, she immediately threw several cards at the other Hog man's unprotected side.

When the attack started, Dynamm took position and held his shield out just a little further than usual. He wasn't sure how his shield would work against the crescent moon shaped blade. Right away the hog man attacked him.

Dynamm held his shield up to block the attack. He managed to block the attack, but because of blade's shape, the hog man was able to let his attack slide off the shield before attacking from the other side. Dynamm's eyes widened as he barely managed to dodge the attack. He still managed to take some damage though.

However, the hog man seemed to have forgotten about Klein. The red haired swordsman unleashed a devastating Reaver attack. The hog man jumped back and looked at the two for a bit.

"Sorry, Dynamm…" Klein said.

"No sweat! I can take some damage," Dynamm smiled in reply. He then charged forward and used a shield bash on the hog man followed by a Slant attack.

Klein then attacked with a Reaver skill attack. Klein was about to jump back, but the hog man seemed to be ready this time. The blade using hog man flipped his weapon and slammed the side into Klein. The Red haired man was barely able to move his arm out of the way as the pig man sliced downward with his blade.

Dynamm and Klein joined back together before attacking again. The Hog man was taking some damage, but he was also able to respond quicker than the pike user since he just had two opponents. The group traded attacks for a little while before there was a burst of pixels nearby followed by three cards striking the enemy on his unprotected side. Klein quickly delivered a final blow before the blade user pig burst into pixels.

The group quickly reformed back in the center of the chamber. "Again!" Shouted the Brute Lord. Four regular hog men jumped into the center of the chamber.

Alice it seemed had enough waiting and threw some cards at one of the figures. It seemed her party mate's had the same idea as they threw knives at the others. Right as the four new enemies landed the Party immediately charged forward at once.

Dynamm went for the hog man with the least HP left. Alice and Klein charged after the hog man with the most remaining HP, while Dale and Issin took one of the remaining monsters a piece. Shortly after the party began their quick attack there were four explosions of pixels.

The party quickly jumped back with Dynamm in the center. They were ready to attack again quickly if needed. Before they could the Brute Lord let out a roar that caused them to stay where they stood.

Just as the roar resounded a large Hog Man holding a very deadly looking weapon in both his hands with a necklace of skulls landed in the center. The Hog Man then gave them a very wicked and disgusting smile. He had two bars of Health above him.

The whole party felt a little uneasy, but got ready to attack. Just as they thought the fight was about to start the Brute Lord jumped down from his 'throne' and used a single attack on the necklace wearing hog man, who shattered into pixels. "I'll do dis myself." The hog boss then stood up tall and three bars of health appeared above him as he gave them a bloodthirsty smile.

Alice gulped as she tried to swallow her nervousness. "He just took out that guy in one hit…," she said quietly. She knew it was probably a scripted event meant to shake the confidence, but it still was very effective. She with the rest of the party scooted in together closer.

"Dynamm… You will have to tank, but try to dodge the attacks if you can. Everyone have potions ready. If you take too much of a beating Dynamm jump back. Issin, you will backup tank just until he can heal. Everyone be ready to jump back when I yell for you to jump. I have a feeling his power attacks will hit really hard," Klein said to group. The party all nodded.

"Let's go!" shouted the Brute Lord as he dashed towards them moving much faster than someone as fat as him should be able to. The boss charged up an attack and brought his club down hard.

"Jump!" Klein shouted. The party jumped to the side and noticed the boss' attack left an indention in the floor. They all mentally gulped, but went back in. Dynamm got the boss' attention first and blocked the first attack to get a feel for it. It hurt, but not as much as he would have thought.

As Dynamm tanked, the others did what they could to alternate between attacks. Alice scored a critical and got the boss' anger. The Hog boss charged for her and swung at her. She was hit and was forced back, but managed to minimize the amount of the attack she took. " _Okay I really wish I had that dodge move of mine from Wonderland now…,_ " Alice thought as she got up and joined the others again.

"I'm good," she assured the others.

The group started to attack again. Despite their efforts, the Hog Boss wasn't going down easy. It took some time, but finally Dale managed to get around the boss and land a devastating blow to the Brute Lord's unprotected side. Or at least the attack would have been devastating, but it barely took any of the boss' HP.

"This is going to be a long fight!" Dale shouted as he dodged an attack and got back to the others.

The group wasn't deterred though. They were a little annoyed, but knew it made sense. This was a dungeon boss. They kept their attack up.

As the boss' attacks kept coming and Dynamm either blocked or barely dodged, the group kept going. Every so often Dynamm took a potion and managed his HP fairly well. It was a tiresome fight so far, but they were managing.

Another power attack came from the boss. "Jump!" Klein shouted again. The group of friends jumped. Dynamm did as well and would have been fine, but the boss gave a smirk and followed his first attack with a side swipe attack at the party's tank.

The attack hit Dynamm by surprise and sent him skidding across the ground. Immediately after the attack the boss charged him intending to finish the tank off. Before the hog boss could go through with its plan Klein sent a charged power attack at the thing's side.

"Cover him!" Klein shouted as the boss started to go for him. Dynamm moaned in pain from the attack.

Alice and Dale jumped in front of Dynamm and Dale tossed his friend a potion. "You ok buddy?" the large man asked. Dynamm took the potion and then a second one that Alice offered him and nodded.

Klein dodged and parried a few attacks from the Hog Boss. The Brute Lord was about to land an attack on the redhead swordsman, but Issin managed to block the attack. The spear wielder then managed to send a counter attack as the boss pulled his club back.

"I'm good," said Dynamm as his health was once again full and he was ready to take up his duty again. Dale nodded and charged in at the thing's back and attacked with a powerful hit.

Alice ran after Dale and just as the boss turned to face them she threw several cards at him and shouted, "Hey ugly!" The thing looked at her and charged towards her.

Dynamm came from the side and bashed the boss in the side with his shield and followed with a Slant attack. The boss looked to him and the others started their fight anew.

It took some time and many trades of attacks, but the boss was now to his last health bar. Still the group was tired and they knew each health bar had an insane amount of HP to it. The boss let out a shout that blasted the group back. A few seconds later, 6 normal hog men were on the ground ready to fight by the boss' side.

"Alice. Dale. We are taking care of the adds. Dynamm and Issin take turns tanking and attacking the boss until the adds are dead. Shout if you need help," Klein ordered. The group broke off as Issin and Dynamm faced off against the main boss and the others took the adds.

It was difficult fighting the adds alone, but it was a game they were playing no matter how little it felt like one. Fortunately the adds were actually weaker than most of the enemies they had faced in the dungeon so far.

They might be weaker, but still they were tough to fight. The three friends hadn't expected to be quickly surrounded by the six adds. However, the three didn't let it get to them. Alice slashed out at one quickly and noticed she took a good bit of its health. She gave a wicked smile as she attacked again.

After a couple more attacks from Alice's blade, the thing burst into pixels. Once Dale and Klein heard the sound, they started their own attack. It didn't take them as long as they feared to kill off the adds. However, it still took time since the others got smarter once the first was killed.

As the final add burst into pixels, the group once again fought the boss together. Issin and Dynamm managed to hold off the boss on their own but little else. He still had a lot of his health left.

Once the group was again fighting together, they were finally making good progress in the fight. It still took some time but they were making progress.

The Brute Lord was down to his last half of his bar of life now. He looked angry. "Enough! Play time's over!"

He dropped his club and pulled out his sword and shield and glared at them, before charging. He started attacking Dynamm right away since the guy threw a knife at him and got him in the leg right as he pulled out his shield.

Dynamm blocked and dodged the best he could. Both Dale and Issin tried attacking directly, but the boss just blocked their attacks with his shield or parried with his crooked sword.

Right away Klein knew they needed a different plan. He ran forward and used a Reaver attack hoping to find a weakness. Even Alice wasn't able to do as much damage with her Blade now.

Klein backed up as he dodged a vicious sword swipe. " _That damn shield…_ " He tried to think of what they could do about the shield. His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered when they first met Alice.

"Alice! Over here!" He called to her. She broke off her futile attack and ran to his side. "What does that wooden horse weapon of yours do?"

"It looks like a child's toy, but it's actually a rather strong two handed War Hammer. I haven't used it too much though." Alice answered him. She wasn't sure if she could count her time in Wonderland with it or not.

"Do you know if it has anything that can get past that shield of his?" Klein asked. Each weapon had something like that, but not all of them had that skill unlocked at the same time.

Alice thought and then nodded her head. She was taking a bit of a risk, but she had a feeling it would work. She pulled out her Hobby Horse and spoke. "I have a three hit combo that I could use only two hits of. That might help. He may be fat, but he isn't much taller than a man."

"What will this attack do?" Klein asked.

"It will launch him into the air. Can you guys attack him there? If not I could just do the third attack as well. It should send him crashing into the ground from the air," Alice said.

Klein gave a smile. He could almost hug her for having such a move, but he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate such an act at the moment. "We can do that. Once we do our thing see if you can finish with that last attack. Okay?" Alice nodded to him.

"Alright guys back off and let Alice through!" Klein called to the others. Alice immediately ran forward fast. The others backed off just as she whizzed past Dynamm. She charged her attack and sent a hard strike from her Hobby Horse to the side of the Brute Lord's shield.

The hog boss let out a yelp of pain as his shield was knocked to his side a bit. Alice immediately did the second attack of her combo and sent a harsh upper cut to his jaw sending the boss into the air.

Once the boss was in the air, Klein led off by jumping up at the boss and using a Reaver attack. Right behind him Issin gave a hard spear thrust at the boss, followed by Dale using a slant attack. After that Dynamm jumped up and did a strong upper cut attack.

The Brute Lord went up even higher into the air. "He's too high for me to reach!" called Alice to the others.

Klein and Issin then got in position to give her a boost. Alice saw what they wanted her to do and sighed as she ran forward. "This better work you two!" she shouted just as she approached them and took a step on to their hands. The two men gave a shout as they threw her into the air.

Alice quickly caught up and then went just past the Brute Lord in the air. While she was in the air she did a small twirl and then brought her Hobby Horse down from above her head with a hard smash to the Brute Lord's skull.

"euck…" the brute lord said as he rocketed back down to the ground and crashed hard sending up debris into the air with a rush of displaced air along with a shower of pixels.

Alice wondered how she was going to get down without hurting herself now that she finished the boss off. To her surprise and the others, her skirt poofed out from the rush of displaced air and she slowly floated back down to the ground. She blushed hoping she hadn't flashed her panties too all of the guys.

A couple of seconds after she landed they all received notices about leveling up. Alice also received a second notice as well. "Congratulations! You received the Last attack Bonus. You won the Dark Spear."

Alice gave a smile as she stood up and looked at her inventory and noticed she had a piece of the Brute Lord's crown. "Yes! We did it guys! We beat him and got the quest item!" She clapped in her joy.

Her clapping seemed to be what sent the others off. "Yooo Shaaa!" shouted Dale as he thrust his sword in the air. The others added their own cheer to Dale's.

"That was awesome, Alice! The way you lunched him up into the air and then when you finished him off with the twirl overhead attack move. Man! I've never seen a monster fall that fast back to the ground!" exclaimed Dynamm.

Alice gave a laugh. "Honestly, I was scared I went too high up into the air to survive the trip back down. Good thing that rush of air slowed my descent…." She then had a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she asked, "You guys didn't see anything did you?"

"Nope! Nothing… other than that bad ass finishing move!" Klein said with a big smile.

"I saw something…" Issin said. Alice looked at him with a death glare. "I saw you deliver the final blow to that Hog Man Boss! He didn't even get to respond before he crashed into the ground." Alice gave him a half smile and shook her head.

"So, Alice-chan! What did you get?" Dale asked.

"Yeah what did you get for the last attack bonus?" Dynamm asked.

"Oh I got something called The Dark Spear," Alice said as she brought it out and showed the others. The weapon had a dark metal spear head, and a very sturdy looking shaft which ended with a small spiked ball on the base. She also noticed a timer on it. She guessed that was how long she had to trade it to someone.

Alice gave a smile. "Hey, Issin?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you wanting to stay with spears?" She asked.

"I would like to. I kind of like using them. I don't want to be the backup tank though if it can be helped. I want to be a DD spear user, meaning light armor and all of that stuff," He replied.

Alice came over to him and opened a trade window. "Alice…. I can't…. You won it," He knew what she was doing.

"Yes I did, I can trade it for another two hours to a party member if I want as well," She said giving him a smile. "Go on take it."

"But… Alice…" Issin tried to say.

"No buts. I saw how you guys trade gear around while we ventured through this dungeon. All I would do with it is sell the thing to a vendor. I already know what Weapon Skills I want. You can use it though," she said with a hint of sternness.

"Are you absolutely sure, Alice?" Issin asked one last time. Alice nodded to him. He gave a smile and accepted the trade. He immediately took it out and gave it a few practice swings.

"See. It looks like it was meant for you to use it. That thing looks like it should be useful for a good while yet," Alice said.

"Thanks! I don't know what to say. I don't know how to repay you," Issin said.

Alice gave him a serious look. "Easy. Stay alive and make it through this game." She then gave a small smile as she continued, "I kind of see you guys as friends. I know it may seem odd given how we all met, but I do… If you guys don't mind."

The guys gave her a smirk as they looked at each other, and then suddenly Alice had four Friend request windows appear in front of her. She was surprised for a second before smiling and then accepting each request.

"Ahhh yeah! First female on my friend list!" Klein said while the others just shook their heads.

Alice gave a giggle and spoke, "Oddly enough I think I accepted yours first, Klein. So you are the first male on my Friend list."

He gave a bit of a smug look.

"Followed immediately by three others," Alice concluded as Klein gave a sigh and a halfhearted frown as the others laughed.

As the laughter died down, the red haired swordsman spoke, "Well everyone lets go back to town now. I really feel tired after all of that." He gave a yawn as proof of his words. The others nodded as well and all five headed back to the town together happily.

{-} {-} {-}

As they came close to the edge of the town, Klein spoke to Alice, "So what are you planning to do tomorrow, Alice? After we turn in this quest that is. Do you want to keep grouping with us or go and do your own thing?"

"There is something I'm going to do in the area here and I don't know how long it will take. After that there is something else I need to go and do. So sorry guys, but after we turn in the quest together I will have to part ways with you," Alice said.

There was a chorus of "Awws" after her words.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure we'll be able to all group up again with Alice some other time. Besides there is still breakfast in the morning," Klein said with a smirk. "We did all agree to turn in the quest after breakfast."

Alice thought to start her little game again, but decided she was too tired for that right now. "This is true. I don't know when I'll wake up though," She said while covering a yawn.

"Well let's go get some rooms at the Inn," Klein said as the other tired party members made their way to the Inn to rent a room.

"Alice? Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you have an idea where you'll sleep? Inns won't rent you a room with an orange status. If you want we can work something out," Klein asked quietly as the others recounted their adventure and headed to the Inn.

Alice looked to the sky and took in a deep breath. "I do have an idea. Don't worry about me, Klein. But thanks for caring." She didn't really have an idea, but she felt like she didn't want to inconvenience them in any way.

"No problem what kind of a man would I be if I didn't want to help out a beautiful girl like you?" He asked with a chuckle. Alice just shook her head as he headed into the Inn to get a room and gave her a lazy wave.

"See you later, Alice," Klein said before he entered the Inn.

Alice waved back to him. "Now… where to sleep…" she asked herself as she looked around the area. Her eyes soon settled on a box of crates stacked near a building. The dark haired girl gave an amused smile. "Well it is a game."

The 19 year old girl carefully made her way over to the stack of boxes and climbed up on top of the roof. Alice stretched out and was glad that it was at least a warm night tonight. She still pulled out her long cloak to use for a cover regardless.

Once comfortable, she looked up into the night sky above her. It was a clear night sky and the stars were out shining bright. The moon was about half full tonight. In the distance, she could see mountains. The place really was beautiful.

Alice didn't know how long she had been staring at the night sky before she heard a familiar voice coming from below. "I figured this was what you meant by 'an idea' on where you would sleep tonight, Alice," Klein said.

He climbed the boxes as well, but he made a little racket doing so. "If you're going to climb up to a roof in the middle of the night. At least try to be quiet, Klein," Alice said was a sigh. He just gave a chuckle in response.

The group leader finally got on to the roof. "Whoa… this is kind of cool." He gave a little bounce in place. "And surprisingly sturdy." He then lay down a couple of feet away from Alice and looked at the night sky as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Klein spoke quietly, "Kind of criminal isn't it," He said as he looked up to the stars.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked turning her head to look at him.

"That the sky and everything here can be so beautiful, yet the man who created it is already responsible for hundreds of deaths in less than half a day," Klein said with a frown.

Alice looked a little concerned at her new friend. He was just relaxing there, and talking to her though it seemed. She supposed even he needed to talk to someone about this stuff.

"It is. What is even worse is the fact when people die in this game they burst into beautifully colored pixels… It's rather sick all in all," Alice said with a frown.

"You've already seen someone die?" Klein asked. Alice just nodded as she once again looked to the night sky.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Alice thought for a moment before answering. "When everyone panicked in the square I took it upon myself to gather up the children and keep them from getting hurt or worse in the middle of the chaos."

Alice sighed as she looked away from the sky. "There was this one girl I heard scream while I was doing so. She was cornered by a couple of desperate souls. They wanted her supplies and money. I was about to try and talk them out of it since I could tell they weren't in their right minds."

Alice paused and frowned to the memory from only hours ago despite seeming much longer. "Then one of them raised a wooden club and was about to strike her. I used my Hobby Horse to knock him and his friend out. I made sure to not use enough force to do any worse damage to them."

Alice sighed again, "That's how I got this." She pointed to where her orange player icon was. Klein nodded in understanding.

The green eyed girl continued, "After I saved the girl and she grabbed my hand I was happy to have saved her. She really is such a cute little girl. However, while I was calming her down I happened to look into the alleyway behind her."

Alice gave a shiver here, but not because it was cold. "Just past the low wall at the back of the alleyway, I saw all of these figures standing in a line. It didn't take long to realize they were humans… They were just standing there on a high rock ledge and then I realized what they were doing."

The dark haired girl gave a sad look as she kept going, "I told the kids not to look. I had to turn one girl's head away, but I couldn't tell them to cover their ears before the figures all jumped. Some screamed out and then there was a massive burst of beautiful colored polygons shooting into the sky right where the people were standing followed by silence."

Alice trembled now a little in anger. "I didn't understand it. How could they risk their lives like that? Did they really think he was lying? Did they honestly not think to wait and see?"

Her greens eyes reflected her anger. "If he was lying then people would have been disconnected and someone would have done something about it to get the others out of the world or something!"

Alice seethed in anger and took a few deep breaths. Her anger faded into sadness, "They would have even gone to the people that lived alone, I figure. They could have found everyone. I even bet people would have logged back on and sent messages to everyone saying it was ok and how to log off."

Alice would have gone on, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Klein giving her a weak smile. Alice wiped away tears she didn't know had formed in her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be this 'super dangerous criminal' with this orange icon above me, but here I am crying." She gave a laugh as she turned back to look up at the sky. Hoping the subject would change to something else.

Klein spoke after a few minutes. "I saw that actually, when you gathered up the kids… I'm sorry I didn't help you with that." He knew it might seem impersonal to change the subject like this, but he could also tell Alice needed to get her mind focused on something else.

"I decided you had it covered, and I was focused on my friends at the time. The guys always rely on me both online and in the real world… I guess that isn't the right term anymore now. While we're stuck in here, this is the real world to us."

Klein sighed deeply. "I really should have helped with the kids. They have it the worst of us all really. You alone did the right thing, Alice and helped others greatly. You might have even saved some young lives. I'm sorry I didn't help you."

"You were helping your friends you know outside of here. You have nothing to be sorry for. The world out there, or what used to be called the real world always really does come first. Online gamers joke around about Real life getting in the way all of the time, but it really is more important," Alice said to him showing he had nothing to be sorry about. Klein gave her a relieved smile.

After more silence and the two were once again looking to the sky, Alice spoke. "You're right. This is the real world here now. This is our real life. Even if Kayaba is a horrible person. I won't let it keep me from enjoying the beautiful night sky, or this moment right now."

Klein gave a soft chuckle. "You really are strong, Alice. You may not be some super dangerous criminal. But you are strong. This world will need more people like you."

Alice gave a smile. "It needs more people like you as well. You know how to keep your group alive, and how to cheer them up. Also if this conversation is anything to go by. You aren't stupid enough to keep all your thoughts and feelings completely bottled up to be 'strong'."

Klein gave a slightly cheesy grin. "Or maybe I'm just showing my 'softer' side to a beautiful 19 year old single female. Even if she isn't looking for a man right now."

Alice gave a laugh. "There you go again. Knowing how to bring a smile to other's faces." Klein gave a laugh as well.

"So are you really going to stay out here all night, Klein?" Alice asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Klein replied.

"I don't very much have the choice," She replied.

"I think I might stay out here too," Klein said as he scooted a little further away from Alice so they had room. "I haven't camped out in forever."

"You don't even have a cloak or anything, do you?" Alice asked with a deadpanned expression.

"I don't need it. I'm tough. I have a lot of attribute points in both strength and vitality," the red haired swordsman said as he beat his chest as proof.

The green eyed girl simply shook her head in amusement as she looked through her inventory. She pulled out what seemed to be another cloak. She was beginning to wonder how many of these things there were just laying around the place. She cleared her head of such thoughts and tossed the cloak to Klein.

"Huh?" Klein asked as he caught it.

"A Cold is still a Cold. It doesn't care how many points you have in Strength and Vitality. If we can feel hunger and thirst in this game, then I'm sure we can 'get sick' too," Alice said.

She turned to him and gave a smile. "Good Night, Klein."

He smiled back. "Good Night, Alice."

* * *

A/N: I know Alice may seem very different in this story here, but I think it makes sense. I will still have her be as much Alice as she can be, but keep in mind this is her second life. She had a much better life this time around, since she was taken care of properly and actually recovered sooner. She even had a family of sorts that actually loved her even if it was her uncle. Plus it is hard to imagine an Alice dealing with someone like Klein and not changing as a result. If this bothers people than I'm sorry, but it is what it is.


	6. Meeting the Overly Serious Swordsman

Chapter 5: Meeting the Overly Serious Swordsman

Klein felt warmth all over his body, and a damn annoying light trying to wake him up it seemed. He mumbled in his sleep. "Yooo Shaaa! Dale… tank that boss, Dynamm... Switch!" He then seemed to be remembering something about the most awesome game ever, which made it not so fun.

He suddenly snapped awake. He looked around and saw a clear blue sky above him. He also saw a cloak on his lap. He then looked to his right and saw Alice holding a cup of something warm and offering it to him. He took it and sighed.

"I wasn't too happy when I woke up to find myself still here either," Alice said. She sighed as she inhaled some of the fumes from her own morning tea. "I hope you don't mind tea. You need something warm after sleeping out under the stars all night." Klein nodded in thanks.

Alice took a sip. She gave a small smile, "At least the tea isn't too bad here."

Klein took a sip. "Well I guess we know for sure we are stuck here after all huh?"

Alice nodded and answered, "Yep. If we weren't, my Uncle would have ripped the NerveGear off my head by now and demanded I at least have a civilized breakfast with him, before disappearing into this game again."

"Are you really that much of a gamer, Alice? Not that there's anything wrong with it if you are," Klein asked.

"Nope. I just usually get very excited for release weekends sometimes. The rest of the time I play them in moderation. It wouldn't be proper of a lady such as myself otherwise," Alice said as she took another sip of her tea.

As she spoke those words, she started to realize how real her memories of her memories were in this second life. She actually liked these memories though. They were much better than her old life.

"Is your uncle really that strict?" Klein asked.

Alice gave a laugh, "Hardly. I'm just that strict on myself. If I wasn't, it would reflect badly on my family." Alice grew serious, "that isn't something I wish to do."

Klein chuckled, "Alright… Hiimeee…" He was fairly certain by this point Alice was from a rather wealthy family. Alice just rolled her eyes at his comment.

Soon after finishing her tea, she received a letter from Sasha and read it. There wasn't much to it. Just asking her to come by today. It seemed the kids were really going to need to see her today.

Alice then read the bottom of the note again. "That will make things easier."

"Hmmmmm?" Klein asked around a sip of tea.

"Turns out we can get a teleportation crystal at the inn here. It will allow us to teleport to any major town unlocked on the floors. My friend even said there is usually a minor city or two on each floor as well with a teleport gate. You do have to 'discover' the minor cities before you can teleport to them though," Alice answered.

"You're right! That will make things easier! Think about it. If you end up biting off more than you can chew you can escape. I suppose you can't always, but most of the time you probably can. Plus that will make travel faster too," Klein said.

Alice nodded. "So shall we go get the others and have breakfast before turning in the quest?"

Klein nodded to her. "I'll get the guys. You find us a table." As he was about to jump down, he gave her a smirk and added. "By the way your icon looks better in Green. It matches your eyes." He then gave her a wink and jumped down to the ground.

Alice actually found herself blushing despite everything. She then gave a giggle. "You know that doesn't have the same effect when I'll be seeing you again in a few minutes," She called out to him.

"It still had an effect!" He chuckled back as he ran off.

Alice shook her head and elegantly jumped down to the ground before getting a table in the inn for her and her friends. It was nice being green again. She didn't really like the whole orange thing. It was something she planned to avoid in the future.

"Table for five please," Alice told the inn keeper politely. She knew they were just an NPC, nothing more than code and such. However, she still felt she should be polite and use her manners with them. Maybe it was how real they seemed despite being part of the game.

"Sure, my dear. Right this way," said the inn keeper, a middle aged lady with grey streaked dark hair. As Alice sat down, the lady smiled and spoke again. "Do you want to hear our special or see the menu right away?"

Alice gave a smile. "I'll wait until my friends join me, ma'am." The NPC bowed and left with a smile.

Alice thought maybe she should have ordered a juice, because she wasn't sure how long the others would take to get ready. She then gave a wicked smile as she thought up a wonderful idea. She giggled as she sent four messages saying, "Hurry up! Didn't anyone ever tell you guys it isn't polite to keep a lady waiting?"

The dark haired girl giggled more when she could have sworn she heard some footsteps thundering from up above her. "Really…," Muttered the inn keeper with a smile as Dale and Klein came crashing down the last few steps followed by Issin and Dynamm. Issin was shaking his head in amusement and Dynamm was chuckling to himself.

Alice gave the group a beautiful smile as she spoke. "Good Morning, Guys. Shall we have breakfast?"

Once Klein and Dale finally got to their feet, they calmly sat down at the table acting as if nothing had happened. Issin, Dynamm, and Alice broke out into laughs as the Inn Keeper shook her head with a smile and handed out menus. It didn't take long for the group to place their orders and soon they enjoyed their meals.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice daintily dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. There was little left of her Traditional English Breakfast on her plate. She then delicately took a sip of her morning tea before placing it on the saucer. She gave a smile and contented sigh as she finally took notice of her surroundings. She was a bit embarrassed by the stares of awe from her companions.

"W-what?" She managed to ask quietly. She wasn't used to such fascination. Even if her second life memories let her know she was much more used to company than her first life.

Klein seemed to realize Alice's discomfort and started to sagely nod his head. "Even eats like a Hime."

Alice's embarrassment faded and she gave him a frown. "I'm not a Hime."

"Sure, sure… Whatever you say Alice Hime," Klein casually replied.

"Hmph!" Alice said as she turned away from him. The others started to laugh a little at the interchange and stopped gawking at Alice for her impressive, to them at least, table manners.

"So what are your plans after we turn in our quest anyways, Alice-chan?" Dale asked just as Alice noticed the small smile on Klein's face. She didn't let it show, but she had kind of figured out what Klein had just done.

She blinked a few moments in thought before answering. "I actually have a couple of things I need to take care of on my own today." Dale seemed to deflate a little hearing this along with the others a tiny bit.

Alice gave them a small smile. "Hopefully I'll see you guys again sometime and we can all group up. I just need to take care of some things on my own. I'm pretty sure we covered this last night." The others including Dale seemed to lighten up hearing this.

"I wonder what our reward will be for beating that boss! I hope it's some kind of awesome katana or something. I always wanted to fight with a katana," Klein said dreamily.

"Haven't you played plenty of games where you use katanas before, Klein?" Issin asked.

"Well yah, but I mean come on katanas are awesome! Plus none of those others let you actually use a katana for real," Klein replied as the oldest member shook his head with a smile at his friend.

"I honestly hope we get some better and cooler armor. Weapons are nice, but we do need to survive and armor helps out with that," Dynamm pointed out and received a couple of nods.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be pretty cool. I mean come on. That was a tough fight!" Dale said. He then turned and looked at the only female in their group. "What do you want it will be, Alice?"

"I think I agree with Dynamm on this one. I'm happy with my weapons currently, but I could use something better for armor. I kind of want it to be something with a defense rating," Alice said.

Klein stared at her and seemed to be picturing her in different types of medieval armors or something. Alice noticed and blushed a little under his scrutiny. Klein shook his head at his thoughts wisely as he said, "Nope… I think something along the lines of a dress or something form fitting and sexy would look better on you."

Alice gave him a glare. The others shrank back from her glare. Klein didn't though. "Is that so…," She said dangerously as her glare intensified.

Klein nodded but seemed to be sweating a little bit. He decided he might be coming on to Alice a little too strongly even if it was in good fun. He decided to save face and further explain himself calmly. "Besides… something that had a high defense rating would probably be really thick armor."

The intensity of Alice's glare lessened. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but decided to hear him out. "It wouldn't suit someone fast on their feet who wishes to be flexible in combat like you, Alice."

Mentally he added, " _Besides it would be a shame to hide that hot figure of yours._ "

Alice seemed to be no longer glaring at him. She saw his point and decided that might have been what he was meaning all along. She couldn't argue with him.

"I see your point. I guess I will just have to go for my too fast to be hit plan after all," she said.

The others relaxed a little, as she gave a sigh. "Besides this is a game. So I'm sure no matter what armor I choose it will be. 'Sexy and form fitting' if not outright revealing. This is a game after all."

Alice then gave a devious smile as she added, "I bet if I went for some kind of heavy armor it would be little more than a chainmail bikini, or possibly a metal reinforced corset with a short skirt and knee high boots."

She couldn't help but giggle a little at the dazed looks the guys had on their faces. She knew she was being a terrible tease with what she said, but she found it very funny. She half expected Klein to voice a change of heart or something jokingly in reply to her.

To her surprise and his further credit, he answered with something else. "So shall we go and turn in our quest right now? Or can I finish up this wonderful glass a juice first?"

Alice had to admit she was kind of caught off guard by his reply and how he changed the subject. She also noticed it brought the others to their senses, but she answered first. "Well I did just get a refill on my breakfast tea, and it would be a waste to not finish it first." With that the group enjoyed a few more minutes of company around the breakfast table.

{-} {-} {-}

Kirito gave a yawn as he sat up in his room at the Inn in Horunka Village. He arrived late evening yesterday and had decided to take on a quest he remembered from the beta along with a couple of around town kind of quests.

Horunka Village was the first town outside of the Town of Beginnings in Aincrad. He had half a mind to just skip the other quests and go on with the Secret Medicine Quest only, but he was very sure that few if any others would have made it here last night. Even the other beta testers would have stayed close to the starter town and farmed some before heading out.

Once he thought about this, the dark haired swordsman decided he shouldn't say no to even the simpler quests here. He could use the exp and the col. He ended up spending a decent bit of the remaining evening and early night doing these quests. In the end, he decided to spend the night and start out early in the morning. He even ordered breakfast for his room in the morning and paid in advance so he could just get out quick and start after dawn.

As Kirito was about to leave, he was surprised to hear voices coming from the diner portion of the inn. He was tempted to see who it was, but decided against it. " _If other players are here already then I need to move faster._ " He was just about to jump out his room's window when another thought crossed his mind. " _Could it be Klein and his friends?_ "

This thought caused him to pause for only a minute. He then shook his head and left. If it was Klein and his friends he didn't deserve to be around them. He just up and left the red haired swordsman after the announcement yesterday. He should be ashamed to even call Klein a friend after that.

Kirito started running faster to the forest. He didn't know how long this quest would take, and it gave him an excuse not to dwell on his mistake with his first online friend. He did secretly hope it was Klein's group though. " _If it is… it means he's still alive at least._ "

Kirito approached the forest and grew serious. He knew a good bit about the Little Nepents from his time in the beta. He also knew the weapon quest rewards were very good for several floors if you kept it upgraded. He wanted to get the Anneal Blade. He always saw himself as a swordsman in games, and not just because he took some kendo when he was younger.

For this quest, he needed a drop from the second stage Nepent, called a Little Nepent Ovule. No one was sure what caused the second stage Nepent to spawn, but most people went with the hunt and kill the first stage ones until it appears strategy. In the beta, Kirito actually got lucky and it only took him five kills until the right monster appeared.

The plant monster was only a little taller than the average man with several root-like tentacle legs, small thin vine arms, no eyes and a massive head with a mouth sitting just below the bud or flower on its head. These things were easy to kill when you only had a couple to worry about, but there were hundreds if not thousands in this forest.

The bud version of the monster was the lowest leveled of the monsters. They were only level 3. The second stage version the one with a flower was anywhere from level 4 to level 6, but still easy to kill.

Kirito narrowed his black eyes as he ran forward and withdrew his blade. He already saw his first Little Nepent kill just inside the forest boundary. He ran faster. He charged his sword and launched his attack. The monster bursts into pixels and Kirito was now in the forest.

The black haired swordsman carefully went further in. It was easy to get a quick kill on that first mob because it was just barely inside the trees. The rest would be harder. The forest was very thick, so he couldn't just run around quickly killing mobs. "Well… Time to get started," Kirito said to himself under his breath as he began his hunt.

{-} {-} {-}

"Yo Sha!" shouted Dale. He twirled his new weapon around with ease in the air. He finished with it in an at ease position and gave a big smile to the others. Issin was stretching in his new armor and Klein was giving some practice swipes with his new curved sword in the air. It wasn't a katana, but the weapon was good and felt great in his hands.

Issin looked towards Fuurinkazan's tank questioningly. "What's the matter Dynamm?"

Dynamm was crouched down looking at his reward selection list holding his chin in thought. He looked as if he was pondering the true meaning of life or a deeply hidden secret about the universe. It didn't really suit him at all.

He finally spoke. "Can't decide."

"Huh?!" Klein and Dale said together.

"I thought you had already decided on picking the heavy armor." Issin more eloquently spoke.

"Yah the armor is very nice and practical but…" he paused to take a breath. "That sword is so awesome looking and powerful!" The other members of Fuurinkazan blinked a couple of times and Klein started laughing.

"You're a tank…. You wanted to be a tank…," Issin said. He really didn't want to be the only one who chose the armor in their group for some reason.

"Oh come on, Dynamm… Join the dark side. Swords and power for the win," said Klein teasingly as Dale showed off his new weapon once again to emphasize the point.

It was a few seconds later that Dynamm decided to go with the armor. Thanks to Issin pointing out. "You know if you go armor you will have your pick of pretty much any sword we come across for a while. Besides, the weapons are really good, but they aren't that good, and they look rather normal."

Klein and Dale, despite their earlier enthusiasm, started to think on Issin's words. They frowned for a second before shaking their heads and going back to showing off how awesome their new weapons were.

Dale was the first to notice the rather uncharacteristic quietness of their female friend. He looked to her and blinked a few times.

Alice was staring with her mouth hanging open a little at the reward screen in front of her. She wasn't scrolling through it or anything like that, but staring at one item in particular it seemed. "Is something wrong, Alice-chan?" the big guy asked.

Alice seemed to finally snap out of her daze and shook her head. "What? Oh… No, nothing's wrong. It's just the armor I'm thinking about picking. I mean I was expecting…" She paused and shook her head again, before continuing. "It wasn't going to be like this though I didn't think."

Klein gave a chuckle and almost perverse smile as he asked, "So just how skimpy and revealing is it? Are we talking Chain mail Bikini top after all? Or is it leather straps with panties?"

Alice looked to him and blinked. "It isn't that. I guess I will just have to show you. Yes, that would be for the best." She then selected the item and clicked yes when asked if she was sure. She then selected it from her inventory and put it on.

Alice's current outfit shimmered and was replaced by a stylish blue dress with short puffy sleeves with a white pinafore over the top. The pinafore was tied in the back with a large bow adorned with a large skull. The outfit came with black and white striped stockings which went well with the boots she had earned as a drop during their quest last night. The dress even included a necklace with an interlocking Venus key and omega sign.

The outfit was called, "Alice's Battle dress." The dark haired girl was confused about this at first and thought it some sort of intervention from above. Then she remembered one of her friends she met shortly after moving to Japan with her uncle told her all about a book called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

At the time, Alice had wished her wonderland trips were only that pleasant. She also thought it odd how the blonde Alice from the book and the original animated movie wore a dress like this one. Like the one she wore during her own dark trips to Wonderland.

Regardless of why this dress was here, she liked it. She even approved of how it ended just a little higher than its Wonderland counterpart. Easy to move in, stylish, and still fairly modest, it was an easy choice, but she was caught off guard by it.

The guys stared at Alice speechless as she gave a little twirl. She then gave a small blush at their stares and asked, "So… How does it look?" She was met with silence.

After a few seconds, Klein gave her an easy smile and said, "It looks great on you, Alice. It definitely suits you." The others nodded and shared their agreement once he finished. Alice gave a bright smile and thanked them.

{-} {-} {-}

A few more minutes of admiring their new toys and some heart felt and hopefully only temporary goodbyes and the group of friends parted to go their separate ways. Klein and the rest of Fuurinkazan were going to make their way to the next town will training on the way.

Alice gave them one last wave goodbye as she jokingly called to them, "Hey Klein, You know this is the time to make that cool statement before heading off to make a girl 'swoon' for you."

Klein gave a laugh and then a smile. "Nah… I think I'll leave you hanging this time, Alice. You'll just have to make sure we meet again so I can give you that cool statement." With that the red haired swordsman led his guild off into the bright sunny morning.

Alice gave a fond smile as she watched them go their way. "I'll make sure we can meet again, Klein. You better do the same." She said quietly to herself.

She turned around and looked towards the forest. She got ready and pulled out her trusty blade and put on her brown cloak. She thought it still went well with her new dress. "Well… Time to get started," Alice said as she started to run towards the forest. She had an ovule to find after all.

{-} {-} {-}

Kirito sighed as he sat on a rock near a clear stream and looked up to the bright sky above. He let out a long breath. This quest had taken a lot longer than he thought it would, not to mention much longer than his time here in the beta. He still hadn't come across a flower Nepent.

The dark haired swordsman gave another sigh. "At least considering everything, the weather and scenery are nice." He looked down to the stream again. He hadn't seen water this clear before even in other games.

Kirito hadn't spent much of any time just looking around Aincrad during the Beta. Many had and some of the other testers had made what they called the Explorers Guild. This guild never tried any of the boss fights or anything. They just roamed around together looking at the scenery and killing any monsters that attacked them while they did this. They did discover a lot of the hidden locations but not all of them, and they never could find the mythical "The Hidden Grove".

The dark haired beta tester would have stayed there a little longer, but he heard a rustling of leaves. A Nepent ran out of the forest and charged him. He was just about to respond when a blue and black blur streaked out of the forest and killed the thing with a blade that seemed to sing through the air.

"Aww… No ovule…," a girl said as she stood up and turned around. "Ohh… Hello… I didn't accidentally steal your kill did I?" she asked the dark haired swordsman.

Kirito just looked at her. He had to admit she was very pretty. She seemed to be a few years older, but she was a little shorter than him. This was odd because she was obviously European, and he always figured they were taller than him.

Before she might get on his case for not answering, Kirito spoke. "Don't worry about it. Those ones don't even have the quest item, only the ones with a flower do."

"Ohh…," Alice replied.

"Didn't you pay attention to the quest? The wife explained it all," Kirito said to her.

Alice gave a quick blush as she stood up and shook her head. "I didn't meet with the quest giver I grabbed the flyer from the quest board. I guess I should have gone to ask about the specifics, but since I have the quest in my quest log and it only said I needed to get the item. I didn't bother. I was kind of eager to get it started."

Kirito took in a deep breath and let it out. He finally built up the nerve to ask her. "Since you are on the same quest as I am. Do you want to party just for the quest? We can probably make better ground working together."

Normally he wouldn't have considered the option, but he had already been out here for such a long time so he figured anything would be better at this point. Plus he could tell that she could handle herself. So while she may be a newbie, she at least knew the basics.

The girl gave him a bright smile and nodded. She then sent him the party request and he accepted. "Hello. My name's, Alice. Pleased to meet you," She said.

"I'm Kirito," He replied simply. He might have been more friendly, but with everything going on he mostly just cared about finishing this quest, getting stronger, surviving the game and clearing it. This wasn't just fun and games anymore. It was time to get serious.

"So we're looking for plant things with flowers on them?" Alice asked for clarity. Kirito nodded as they made their way through the forest.

Alice looked Kirito over as they walked through the forest. He looked to still be in middle school, even if in his last year. He was a little on the tall side, and this made her feel short. She was almost 6 years older than him, but he was taller than her. " _Life really can be unfair,_ " she thought to herself. It was one thing to be short compared to most European men by a good bit, but here in Japan as well was different.

Shortly after the two started working together, they came across a group of four Nepents in a clearing. Kirito ducked down and looked the group over. "Alright four of them up ahead." He heard a series of wizzes from Alice's direction and one of the monsters shattered into pieces. "Okay… three ahead."

Instead of hearing any kind of reply from Alice he saw they girl run into the clearing below and engage one of the remaining three. He shook his head at her apparent recklessness, but ran in as well. He threw a charged throwing knife at one and slashed at the other before spinning around and using a slant on the first one he hit. It burst into pixels just as Alice's second did.

Alice looked at him with a hard to read expression as they continued. They soon came across six more this time. "Okay Six up ahead," Kirito said. Getting ready to run in to attack, he had a feeling on what his new companion would do.

Again Alice charged in and threw some objects he couldn't make out at one. The Nepent then bursts into pixels. She then slashed at one and immediately dodged a second monster's attack before using a powerful Reave on it. She then ducked below a swiping vine and used a horizontal on it. The two bursts into pixels just as Kirito's trio did the same. This time both players looked at the other with unreadable expressions before going on their trip.

A few groups later and they looked at a group of eight Nepents in the clearing in front of them. Kirito dryly asked, "Should I even bother pointing out how many there are this time?"

Alice gave him a smirk as she replied. "Probably not." She once more charged into the group in front of them. Kirito rolled his eyes, but gave the slightest of smiles as he followed her. She went towards the group on the left so he took the group on the right.

Alice ran in and switched to her Hobby Horse. She came into the group and took a wide swipe at them. The group was knocked back a little, but soon vines launched at her. The dark haired girl ducked and dodged most of them before jumping back and throwing some of her cards at them.

Her group scattered just a little bit and the girl charged the one in front of her. She swung at the monster with an upward strike. The monster shattered in midair, but Alice followed it anyways. She then did a little twirl and struck hard at the ground below her. The small earthquake which followed caused two of the remaining monsters in her group to shatter.

Alice gave the last one a grin and charged at it as she switched to her Vorpal Blade. Her blade sung as it cut through the air with two blue tails following it. The last monster shattered into pieces. As it did so, she was met with a gawking and clearly impressed Kirito.

{-} {-} {-}

As the two ran forward, Kirito threw a couple of knives at his group. He shattered one and staggered another on the far side. He then charged a horizontal attack and managed to hit the two in front of him with it. They staggered and he slashed at one with a slant attack and it burst into pixels.

He then threw another knife at the first staggered Nepent as it just recovered. Before he went for the last he heard a mini earthquake sound that he associated with a Warhammer attack skill. He managed to get a peek at his party member using some kind of wooden horse weapon.

He got his head back in the fight and dashed forward with a new focused horizontal on his last enemy. He couldn't help but gawk and be impressed with Alice as she finished her group.

"If you don't mind my asking, what level are you, Alice?" Kirito asked cautiously.

"Why would I mind you asking me? I just got level 8 this morning," Alice replied.

"Wow… That's impressive. I'm level 7 almost 8," Kirito said in disbelief. He then shook his head and answered her question. "Sometimes people don't like to say what their level is. Fortunately in this game for the really important dungeons and such there is a minimum level requirement, even if it might be a little low in actuality. Either way it isn't considered polite to ask someone's level if it isn't outright visible in these kind of games."

"Huh. I never had a problem with it before," Alice answered as they continued. She might have pressed him about his thoughts on the matter, but they found a new group to attack near them.

This group Kirito actually approached a little less carefully. He and Alice were both high levels for this area and knew what they were doing. He might have asked her why she used two weapons, but he decided one personal question was enough. They had a mission to do.

A while later they still hadn't had much luck yet. "Sooo…. Kirito…," Alice said trying to break the deafening silence. "What do you like to do for fun? I mean besides games."

"Not much else really. I play video games in my free time or sometimes talk about them online," Kirito answered.

Alice expected him to ask her back, but he seemed to just stay silent. She was starting to think this kid was way too serious, "Super serial" as one of her friends would have put it.

She was confused by this joke of his, but she eventually found out it was a big joke from an extremely popular American cartoon show back in 2006. She really couldn't grasp something being from that long ago. She was just 4 at the time. " _Noo… I was just 4 at the time in my second life…_ "

Alice felt she needed to remind herself that she was on her second life, not her first. " **Why does it matter, young Alice?** " A voice, which sounded very familiar, asked her in her head. It was comforting, but a little unnerving at the same time.

" _Because I need to remember. I won't forget again."_ She answered the voice in her head.

The voice chuckled, " **Ohh… Dear Alice. When will you learn? You never truly forgot. You never will**."

The voice paused and spoke again seriously. " **Best not dwell on your first life. Best not try and separate the two. You have been given a gift. A wonderful miraculous gift. Do not waste it trying to focus on differences between this new life of yours and the last."**

" **It will only waste that gift. When the time comes in the end you will remember everything from both lives and it will seem completely natural. Focus on the task at hand. Enjoy what you have been given,** " The voice finished.

Alice mentally frowned at the voice. " _I was given a second chance and thrown into a game where if I die in it I really die. It doesn't really seem like much of a gift."_

The voice spoke again with an all too familiar smugness. " **Do you honestly think you would have been given a trial you can't succeed with flying colors? You have always been fighting for your life. You have even fought for and won your sanity twice without the help of others. You can do this.** "

Alice had to begrudgingly agree with the voice as she sliced a few Nepents in half with her blade causally. " _But why am I given this trial? What is the difference? I have fought for my life before. Why give me a trial that is something I have already done before as a way to give me a new life? Wouldn't it be better to just give me the new life?_ " She mentally asked the voice. She knew who it belonged to, but she didn't want to outright admit it at this time.

She could have sworn she felt the voice give an all too familiar grin as it answered her. " **You'll see... And in due time, you'll fully understand.** " The voice then gave a chuckle as it faded back into her mind.

{-} {-} {-}

It had been a few more minutes and Alice decided once again it was time to try and make some conversation. "Soooo, Kirito… Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kirito blushed deeply to that. "W-w-why would you ask t-t-that?" He spluttered and stuttered out at her.

Alice gave a musical giggle. "Just thought I would ask. Judging by that response I would guess you don't." Kirito closed his eyes, frowned, blushed and turned away from her. She gave a smile regardless as she continued, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will meet the right girl someday. You might need to make a little effort, but it's possible."

Kirito turned to her and opened one eye at her in question. She smiled and answered his unasked question. "You're good looking and tall. If you made a little effort you might end up being quiet the heartbreaker. Just don't let it go to your head and end up being a jerk."

He turned around and marched forward as Alice giggled to herself. He wanted to ask her, "Do you like me or something?" However he didn't want to hear the answer to that. He was sure she had all kinds of guys wanting to be with her. He figured she probably had a boyfriend or more already.

He also had a feeling she might end up liking him, but it wouldn't be in that way. He would rather not hear the answer than be let down. He hadn't had any luck with girls before. He wasn't cool or anything like that by most standards. Though he did have to admit he hadn't ever really tried talking to girls or people in general in real life too much.

" _Heck even in games I mostly keep to myself,_ " he thought as they went forward.

Alice had started humming to herself. She felt a little bored with Mister Overly Serious Swordsman. If it wasn't about tactics or the quest he hadn't been very willing to talk to her despite her efforts. She figured it made sense really, after all they just learned yesterday about the "Death Game."

She knew most people hadn't been through the things she had and learned an important lesson about situations like this. You had to find enjoyment or at least some light in even the darkest of situations to truly survive and thrive.

During her first trip to Wonderland after her catatonic state, she embraced being in her world even if it was changed. She even focused on her time with her friends even if it was brief. This is what gave her the strength to carry on and surpass the Queen of Hearts and her own guilt the first time.

When she went for her second trip through Wonderland, she again relished in her time with friends like Cheshire, even if she would never admit it. She also took some solace in the fonder memories with her older sister Lizzie. This is what allowed her to continue through it all and gave her the strength to do what was needed in the end for the sake of others.

"Are you sure you should be humming like that, Alice?" Kirito's voice broke her from her musings.

"I don't see the harm in it. It lightens the mood for me a little and I can keep tracking these things as we keep going. Plus the two of us are more than capable of handling ourselves. Besides this is a game. You need to enjoy it." Alice answered.

Kirito narrowed his eyes at her slightly. He was wondering if she was in denial or something. He wasn't going to let her stay that way. She needed to know things were real. He wanted her to survive.

He couldn't explain it fully, but he had felt a little attached to her after this brief time they had spent together. He did also have to wonder if it might be part of him trying to make up for letting Klein down yesterday to himself. Regardless he wanted her to stay alive, but he also wanted to be on his way again alone. Being alone was easier in some ways for him and a relief.

"This isn't a game, Alice. We can die in this game and we die for real. We need to focus on surviving and beating this game," He said to her seriously.

Alice narrowed her green eyes and her determination seemed to glow through them. "I know this, Kirito. It is still a game, even if it is a Life Game. We have to not only survive, but also thrive in this game. Forgetting to live while we are here is when we truly lose."

Kirito stared at her with a thoughtful frown. "Are you saying we should just give up and live the rest of our life stuck in this virtual world?"

Alice shook her head. "We still need to clear the game… But the truth is there are a 100 levels to go. That will take time no matter how strong you are. It can't be done by one person alone. Focusing on just survival and getting strong alone is not enough. We are humans. Our individuality and keeping our humanity is what separates us from the animals of this planet."

The dark haired girl then gave a smile. "Someone already taught me how important morale is in this game. We have to find a way to live in this game as well since it is our life now, but forgetting our ultimate goal is not an option. We have to smile, laugh and enjoy other's company to really win this 'Death Game,' Kirito." Alice said 'Death Game' without hiding her disgust for that name.

Kirito listened to her words and gave them plenty of thought. As he thought about the words, it made sense to him. She was right. He would do what he could to remember what she said. Still he had to know a couple of things. "What about those who die?"

Alice looked down to the ground as she thought how to phrase her answer. The truth was she hadn't thought much about that. Soon though, she realized the answer. Something she needed to do now in this new life of her's. It was something she had even promised herself. "We do the only thing we can, Kirito."

He looked to her as she answered. "We live on. Not only for our sake, but for theirs. We can only remember those that we can, both the good and the bad. But we can't forget them and we can't give up ourselves. Most likely if they are worth knowing they wouldn't want us to give up."

Neither knew the power these words would later have for the other at this moment. Kirito still needed to know one last thing. He hated to mention it for the pain it might bring, but he had to know. "What happened to the person who taught you that lesson about morale?"

He had expected and bet on the worst response to this question from her. Instead, Alice simply smiled. "He went on ahead in this game with his friends. We will meet again later I just know it, but for now we went our separate ways."

Kirito was really relieved to hear her say this. He thought this important lesson of hers had come at a great cost, but it seemed it didn't. " _Maybe things will work out in the end,_ " he thought to himself. Hearing that this person, whoever they are, was still alive gave the dark haired swordsman hope.

The two continued on in some silence after this, but it wasn't as heavy and boring now. Still Alice had to ask. "So… Kirito?" The boy looked to her and raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you want to talk about while we do this mission?"

Kirito just gave a smile as he asked a simple question. "What's your favorite thing to drink?"

Alice gave a beautiful smile as she answered. "That's an easy one. I have always had a strong liking for tea."

Kirito gave a laugh of relief to this. "I have to say I don't mind tea myself, but I prefer Root Beer."

Alice gave a giggle. "Well it isn't as wonderful as tea, but not too bad of a choice. What is your favorite food?" With that the two continued as they talked about mundane things. Kirito found it refreshing after all of the drama from yesterday.

{-} {-} {-}

It wasn't until a bit later the two finally found a flower Nepent. Alice looked to Kirito in question. Kirito gave her a confident smile as he rushed forward. It had six guards around it. Alice took three and Kirito took the other three.

Once the guards were destroyed, the two players looked to the one in the center. It was a higher level than the others, but they were both strong. They seemed to look past the monster at the other and gave a smile.

Alice charged forward with her Vorpal Blade charged and ready with a slant attack. Kirito charged forward with his sword ready with a slant attack as well. The two new friends managed to strike the monster at the same time and it soon after burst.

The two were breathing heavily as they waited to see who got the drop. Seconds later Alice received a notice that she received the Ovule. She also noticed it was tradable.

Kirito sighed as he received the notice regarding his loot from the attack. He just got some col and oddly enough a black cloak. He might have been upset by this turnout, but he couldn't help but wonder how in the world he got a cloak from a plant monster.

He also supposed that if he didn't get the drop at least it was Alice who did. She had proven to be both a friend and great partner. He didn't like knowing he would be stuck here even longer for this quest though.

It was seconds later that he received a trade notice from Alice. He looked at it with curiosity and clicked on it. The trade screen popped up and showed an Ovule. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I-I-I can't, Alice… You got the drop fair and square."

Alice gave him a soft smile. "But you have been out here longer than I have. I need to go take care of something else, but as long as I get there tonight I can make it no problem. Another thing I learned from that guy was the importance of helping others, even if I did already know it deep down inside myself."

Kirito thought it over. He knew it wasn't right to reject gifts from other people outright, especially girls according to his cousin, and part of him really wanted to take the gift. It meant the quest would be over for him. He thought about it for a minute and made his decision. He clicked accept.

He gave Alice a bow and smile. "Well… now all we have to do is get you one, Alice." Kirito gave her a grin.

Alice looked at him with a mixed expression. "Why did you accept the trade if you were going to just stay around anyways?"

Kirito gave a nervous laugh as he answered. "Well my cousin always told me it wasn't right to reject a gift, especially from a girl. She made sure I knew that."

Alice blinked a couple of times and started to laugh. "Sounds like she's a smart person." Kirito just gave a laugh in reply.

Shortly after that they continued their journey in the forest. Alice gave a sigh. "I wish I had thought to bring some lunch with me. I really underestimated how long this quest could take."

Kirito sighed as well. "I know what you mean… It really is taking forever. I've been at it all morning and I only now have the ovule because you traded me yours."

Alice sighed again and plopped down on to the ground. "Sorry but I need to rest a little bit before we continue, Kirito."

Kirito soon joined her on the ground. "Trust me. I completely understand, Alice."

{-} {-} {-}

They stayed resting on the ground for about 15 minutes before a Nepent appeared with a fruit on its head. "Hey, Kirito?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"What does a Nepent with a fruit on its head mean?" Alice asked as she sat up and pointed at the mob.

Kirito looked at it with questioning black eyes. "Honestly. I don't know. I've never heard of that one before. The quest didn't mention anything about them either."

Alice and Kirito both stood up and stared at the mob ready to fight. The mob seemed to be uninterested in them for some reason. Alice knew she should just leave it alone somehow, but she was curious. "Want to find out?" She asked uneasily.

"I… guess…," Kirito replied just as uneasy.

"Do you have a teleport crystal?" Alice asked. Kirito nodded reluctantly.

The crystal took some time to use, but it would work here. However it would take him all the way back to the Town of Beginnings. He really didn't like that idea much right now, but if it was the only way out, he would use it.

"Alright," said Alice as she pulled out some of her throwing cards. Kirito looked at them in wonder. He had never seen throwing items like that. It was yet another question to ask Alice another time.

"I'm going to see if I can cut it off from here. If this goes to hell, we teleport if there isn't another way. Agreed?" Alice looked to him for an answer. He nodded.

Alice threw a card. The card whizzed right at the fruit and cut the stem cleanly. The fruit crashed on the ground and a sweet and enticing scent filled the air. Alice and Kirito were both caught up in it before they heard what sounded like thousands of root feet racing towards them.

The two players started to panic, their plan of escape all but forgotten at the moment. "Do we run?!" Alice asked.

"I don't think we could make it!" Kirito replied with wide eyes. He brought out his sword ready to fight his way out if needed.

Alice pulled out her weapon and looked around the clearing with wide panicked green eyes. Her eyes soon landed on a couple of trees near them where she could hear some of the sounds closing in fast. "How is your tree climbing?" She asked quickly.

"Alright, I guess. Why?" Kirito asked in return as he got ready to fight for his life.

Alice's answer to his question was to run right for one of the large trees she saw in front of her. Kirito was confused for only a second. He soon saw Alice's plan. It wasn't the best plan, but it was better than anything he could think about at the moment. He darted after Alice and soon caught up to her.

The two ran up and climbed the trees. Just as they reached sturdy branches high enough to give them safety, hundreds if not thousands of Little Nepents crashed into the clearing below them and converged on the sweet smelling fruit.

Alice and Kirito breathed heavily as they waited to see if this plan worked. It seemed to halfway work, but the monsters below them weren't eager to leave the scene. The monsters seemed to just congregate around the clearing heavily focused on the area where the fruit crashed.

Alice looked to the ground and sighed as she managed to walk over to the branch where Kirito was standing. It was remarkable how this game seemed to work. Her balance was good enough she didn't snap the branch despite the fact in real life it would have snapped in a heartbeat under her petite form.

"You might as well go ahead and warp back to the starter town and then find a convenient time to turn in the quest," she said to Kirito as she looked down on the scene below them. She knew they would eventually have to reset or something… hopefully.

Kirito seemed to think it over. "Nope. I'm waiting until you get the ovule, Alice. Besides the only reason I have it now is because you gave me yours."

Alice looked to him. "It could take a really long time for these things to leave you know."

Kirito looked to the mob of plant monsters below them and gave a smile. "Maybe… But it doesn't change my answer."

Alice just shook her head and looked over the clearing. She might have tried to tree hop or something, but she didn't trust her balance for something like that. Plus she figured if she tried to run off right now it might alert the monsters below and they would follow. Fortunately it seemed the eyeless monsters couldn't track them at the moment. She figured it was because their senses were overpowered by the fruit's scent.

{-} {-} {-}

An hour had passed and Kirito was also sitting down on the branch now. The monsters below hadn't really thinned out too much. Some had left, but there was still and army. It didn't matter how strong he and Alice were. The sheer number of little Nepents would overwhelm them easily.

Another hour had passed and finally the numbers below had thinned out, but several were still there. Kirito got an idea. "Hey, Alice?"

"What is it?" She asked in reply.

"Want to try attacking the remainder with range attacks? Normally it wouldn't work, but I figure the two of us are high enough in level it just might work. Also I figure if it goes south then we are fast enough to get a good head start over them with their numbers now." Kirito said as he pulled out a throwing knife and readied it.

Alice looked over the group a minute and smiled. She saw some of the flower Nepents below them. "Why not. I see some flower Nepents towards the center."

The two party members threw charged attacks. The targeted Nepents burst into pixels. Their smiles grew wider as the Nepents seemed to search around in confusion, but didn't really budge.

Kirito's plan would work. It would take time because charged throwing attacks took longer to cool down and use than sword skills. They also required better aim. You could just swing a sword attack around and it would land usually, but throwing attacks had to be aimed to work.

It took some time, but finally the last of the Nepents on the ground burst into pixels. Alice and Kirito gave small cheers of victory. Alice spoke. "Kirito? Is this quest repeatable?"

"No. Why do you ask? You can't be thinking about farming this quest. It took way too long." Kirito replied.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "I was just wondering because I have two ovules now."

"I guess you got them both since we didn't loot between our attacks." Kirito said. "The answer is no. This quest isn't repeatable. In fact it is very limited and can only be completed six times total. It is a very rare quest."

Alice wondered how he knew this, but didn't press the matter. "If I destroy one will it allow someone else to come and complete the quest?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't. I don't even know if you would need to do that in the first place." Kirito answered.

Alice nodded her head in decision and deleted one of the Ovules. She noticed it could only be traded with party members and only for a very brief time period. Kirito already had the item so there was no point.

Alice took care of the rest of her loot and sighed as she looked at the sheer number of cloaks she won. "Really…" She said with an exasperated voice. "What is the deal with all of the cloaks as drops?"

Kirito wondered the same thing and could only laugh in response to her rhetorical question. Alice soon joined him in laughter as they returned to Horunka Village. It was already late afternoon. This quest really did take forever.

* * *

A/N: So Alice has now met Kirito. I do plan to change his character some from cannon in this story just to give you all a heads up. I believe the changes will make sense and I will still hopefully have him be seen as Kirito.


End file.
